Ring of Uncertainty
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Rated T for now but read at your discretion, more info on the first chapter. Do you ever feel like someone you've known since you were kids is changing right before your eyes? Like, their behaviour, their eyes, their face, their laughter, their smile, everything? But how do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? Kenna-centric. Frary included.
1. Bash

**This was a request for another fandom but I don't know, I kept wondering what if I did it for Kenna instead. I will write it eventually for the fandom I told the person I'd do it for, but I hope she'll read it on here instead. Me doing my part to revive the Reign fandom. Working on (16th century? Basically normal Reign timeline adapted) ATEOTB's next chapter where we are preparing for war under Francis II's orders and on LAF (21st century, modern AU) where Francis III and Mary have parental duties regarding marriage alliances.**

**Warning: This story implies rape, contains abuse and other triggers that may be difficult to read or stomach. I am no expert in these cases but a few of my friends/family members have gone through domestic abuse and it's terrible. It's disgusting and horrible and I use my platform at times to spread the word so to speak. If anyone is affected by this, I sincerely apologise so do read at your discretion. I will keep this at a T rating but advise that people over sixteen read this and not below that age. I'd like it to be 18+ but if anyone between 16-18 does go through abuse, there is help wherever in the world you are in, hopefully. Abuse isn't always physical, remember that.**

**Quote of the chapter: "But even when I stop crying, even when we fall asleep and I'm nestled in his arms, this will leave another scar. No one will see it. No one will know. But it will be there. And eventually, all of the scars will have scars, and that's all I'll be - one big scar of a love gone wrong." ― Amanda Grace, But I Love Him.**

* * *

Do you ever feel like someone you've known since you were kids is changing right before your eyes? Like, their behaviour, their eyes, their face, their laughter, their smile, _everything_?

Bash watches over the rim of his glass, Kenna pulls her sleeve down and laughs happily at something Francis tells her and Mary. She meets his eyes and smiles warmly before looking away again, seeing her boyfriend of two years walk over with new drinks.

Antoine Bourbon, Bash and Francis's third cousin.

He places the tray of drinks on the table and Bash finishes his own, grabbing his new one quickly. "Next round is on me," he tells everyone.

"As long as they keep coming, I'm good," Francis replies, collecting his beer.

Bash returns to studying Kenna, seeing how instead of relaxed, she's tensed up. He sees her nervously eye Antoine as the man whispers into her ear and her face falls before a smile is on her face. Fake smile.

Now, when she laughs at Mary's story, it's forced and uncomfortable.

Mary recalls how she and Kenna went to a summer camp one year abroad and she was unwillingly led to the boys' quarters by Kenna who wanted to meet one guy, in particular, to make out with.

"It was so bad!" Mary says as Francis laughs and Antoine smiles tightly. "I mean, I was stood there awkwardly as this guy and Kenna were practically swallowing each other. I left and well, Little Miss Kenna ended up losing her virginity come morning."

"Mary, that's enough," Kenna says nervously, leaning into Antoine's side to whisper something into his ear. She gasps when his grip on her thigh tightens and she plays it off as if she's remembering something.

Mary giggles, sipping her drink. "Honestly, Kenna. The guy wasn't all that bad looking either."

"Mary-"

"You had the whole summer camp obsessed with you," Mary continues. "We couldn't go back because all the girls hated you and me for knowing you and all the guys wanted you."

"Maybe we should start calling it a day?" Bash asks, watching as Kenna pales and swallows deeply.

Antoine nods. "Actually, Kenna and I should get going-"

"Hey, Antoine, remember that time at school you got punched by Julien Varga?" Francis quickly cuts in with a grin.

Antoine laughs wryly. "I wasn't prepared."

"Julien does throw a pretty mean right hook," Kenna says lightly, taking a sip from her drink. "Prepared or not, I'm sure Julien would have still sent you down, Antoine."

"Isn't he boxing now?" Francis asks his brother.

Bash nods. "Guess Antoine was practice."

"Let's go now, Kenna," Antoine says.

"I want to stay," Kenna replies, turning to clink her wine glass with Mary's. "We've got quite a lot to catch up on-"

"Kenna, I've got work-"

"Mary and Francis can drop me off," Kenna tells him.

Bash narrows his eyes but then relaxes. "I'll drop her off."

Antoine sends him a brief glare. Enough for Bash to know what it was but not for anyone to catch on. "No, Kenna. We have to go. Remember that thing we have?"

Kenna shakes her head. "Ant-"

"Let's go, baby girl," Antoine purrs into her ear, making her shiver.

Kenna finally relents and sends a smile to the group. "Thanks for having us. I'll call you soon, Mary."

"Uh, yeah," Mary says, getting up to hug Kenna. "Bye, babe."

Kenna smiles, kissing her cheek and reaching down to squeeze Francis's hand. "It's been fun."

Antoine starts leaving, slipping his jacket on as Kenna also rounds the table, placing a hand on Bash's shoulder.

"See you guys later."

"Bye," Bash mumbles, patting her hand before the heat disappears from his shoulder.

"Bye, Kenna!" Francis calls out, Kenna sending a smile over her shoulder and leaving to catch up with Antoine.

Bash turns to Mary and Francis. "Was she acting weird?"

"Like how?" Mary asks, sliding her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Whenever he wasn't around, she was relaxed but when he came, she switched. She was more tense," Bash replies.

Francis shrugs. "I didn't see anything out of the sorts."

"I see your overprotective husband instincts haven't left you," Mary tells him lightly. "I'm sure Kenna's fine!"

Bash sighs, downing his drink. "Well, the third round's on me," he says, getting up and heading to the bar.

...

Kenna is shoved into the house and she hears the front door close behind her. She takes a deep breath in and turns, releasing the breath she was holding. She faces Antoine and sighs.

"Did you have to embarrass me?" Antoine snaps, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"I-I was just saying the truth-"

"You never defend me," Antoine cuts her off. "Every time we're with _your_ friends, you never defend me. You laugh with them at my expense."

Kenna shakes her head. "I don't. I didn't laugh at you-"

"Yes, you did-"

"I didn't-"

She's cut off with a slap and she raises her hand to her cheek quickly, turning her head to face him with unshed tears in her eyes. She hisses in pain when his fingers dig deeper into her arm and she blinks, tears leaving her eyes.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry," Antoine breathes out, releasing his grip and coming over to cup her cheeks. "I don't want you talking to them anymore, okay?"

Kenna nods. "I won't," she promises him, feeling his lips on hers. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Antoine says. "You disappointed me today, Kenna. I hope you realise that."

"I do," she whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"Want to make it up to me?" He asks, kissing her neck.

Kenna swallows deeply. "I don't want sex right now-"

"_Kenna_," he says shortly. "We're going to go upstairs and you're going to make it up to me. Am I clear?"

Kenna closes her eyes. "Antoine, p-please-"

His hands leave her cheeks and he grips her hand, pulling her in the direction of the stairs. "Kenna, you're going to make it up to me-"

"Antoine-"

"Maybe, we could start trying for that baby you always bang on about us having," he shouts down at her. "Jealous of Francis and Mary with their three little kids and all of your other friends being mums. Let's make you one tonight."

_No_, Kenna mentally begs. _Not with you_. "Antoine, I don't want to have sex!"

She screams when he lifts her instead and carries her upstairs, opening the bedroom door and entering. He throws her onto the bed, his hands quickly working to strip her off from her clothes.

"Kenna," Antoine says as she struggles. "I will hurt you-"

"Don't, please-"

His hand goes to clench around her throat and she stills, breathing shakily. "Will you be a good girl now?" He asks her, gripping onto her arm tightly which makes her skin split.

"Yes," she whispers, tears slipping down her face.

...

Another day, another night, another photoshoot. Kenna finishes up taking photos of her new cuts, bruise and whatever else before placing her phone onto the bathroom sink counter and sighing.

She grabs her concealer, starting to put it on along with the rest of her makeup to make sure nothing is visible. She doesn't even bother with short-sleeved tops and dresses now. Everything is covered up, even when the weather is hot or warm.

She lies and says she forgets to shave her arms and doesn't want to insult people's eyes with her hairy body.

Kenna locks her phone as Antoine enters the bathroom, placing a sloppy kiss on the back of her neck before he goes over to the toilet and uses it. "Did you sleep well?" She asks.

"I did," Antoine says proudly. "Last night was fun."

Kenna's eyes sting and she hopes her voice won't give her away. "Yeah, it was. It was nice to see-"

"I mean _last night_," Antoine says sharply.

Kenna freezes. "Yeah, that was great," she mumbles, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Makeup?"

"Yep," she says. "I've got work."

"You work from home."

"Not today, I don't," she tells him. "I have to get the measurements for the rooms. It's hard being an interior designer if you're not physically there."

Antoine nods. "Fair enough," he says, kissing her cheek hard. "I love you."

Kenna stares at herself in the mirror. "I love you too."

...

Bash twirls his pen between his fingers, his mind leaving the room of number crunching and other stuff his father's company deals with. He can't stop thinking about Kenna acted last night.

She seemed _afraid_ to go home, prolonging being with Antoine by having people offer to drop her off but then she changed quickly when Antoine said something to her. How the creep purred into her ear and she felt like throwing up or being anywhere but there.

His eyes lift up when his father suddenly stops talking and looks out the glass to see Kenna walking beside Catherine, Bash's stepmother.

"Our interior designer has arrived," Henry says happily. "You know what that means?"

"New offices for us," Stéphane Narcisse says with a sly grin. "I gave her a list of _exactly_ what I wanted. From Persian rugs to gold-plated lion figurines."

Henry chuckles. "Why have gold when you can afford platinum?" He asks, turning to Bash who sits beside an amused Francis. "Sébastien, show her around. Catherine will eat her alive if she does."

Bash nods, getting up with his files. "Email me the rest of the topics discussed this session."

"Oui, oui. Now, go quickly! I can see Catherine's patience running thin," Henry says, waving him off. "She's the only one who's stepped into the building after she scared off the rest. And make sure the designer knows exactly what _I_ want."

Bash rolls his eyes. "Yes," he says, leaving the room and heading over to Catherine and Kenna. "I'll take over."

Catherine nods, rolling her eyes at Kenna. "Does she not eat at all?" She mutters, leaving. "So stick-thin..."

Bash studies Kenna and finds that to be true. Kenna has always been a slender, beautiful woman but lately, she looks as if she's barely eaten and as if she's been feeding on things that are not food - like fear.

"Sorry about her," he tells her, leading her up the stairs forgoing the lift.

Kenna smiles a little. "It's no worry. She hasn't changed at all and I'm surprised she doesn't recognise me."

"Well, if you're not Mary, she doesn't recognise anyone at all," Bash replies lightly.

"I don't know why you need me," Kenna says as they pass the offices. "Everything looks _wonderful_."

Bash tuts. "Everyone's taste change like the seasons. We're hoping your designs are more permanent," he tells her.

Kenna smiles softly. "Well, I'll accept the pay."

"Good," Bash says, chuckling and opening the door to his father's office for her and leading her inside. "As you can see, a corner office, views for days, the Eiffel Tower is even in the distance."

Kenna looks around, impressed. "Pretty. Pretty big. Pretty cool-"

"It's terrible-"

"The brown colour _drains_ the life out of everything!" Kenna says, making them laugh. "I get why he needs my help now."

"He found you through Mary. We spoke about you over dinner last week," Bash tells her honestly. "Mary gushed about how you designed hers and Francis's new mansion and the kids were happy about their rooms. Well, James and Anne were. Rose can't speak yet."

Kenna giggles, licking her bottom lip lightly as she stares into his green eyes. "I missed you, you know? Last night was great, catching up."

"We've not done so in a while," he states.

"I've been busy," Kenna tells him. "I take offers abroad. I had one project back in Scotland so I stayed with my family for two months even after it was finished. The last project I did was in Dubai for some rich billionaire."

"You're going places," Bash says proudly.

"I am," she replies.

"And how did you get dragged down by Antoine?"

Kenna falters. "He doesn't drag me down," she says softly. "We're great together."

"If you say so," Bash replies, crossing his arms. "So, what do you need?"

Kenna digs into her work bag. "You measuring this room for me," she tells him with a smirk.

"That, I can do."

...

Kenna slips her hair behind her ear as she rereads the text Bash sent her after she left. She smiles, thinking about how his green eyes studied her every move and how he listened to her and didn't cut her off. He is nice, kind and sweet. The second she got into her car, he texted her to make sure she got home safely.

Now, the second text is asking her out for a drink.

As friends, of course. He says that his father is making him do so, in thanks for revitalising their offices from drab to fab. He also wonders if they can use it as a proper catch up after last night wasn't enough.

So, Kenna puts on her best dress. It's long-sleeved thankfully, reaches her mid-thigh and has a thigh slit just for impression. They're going to some lounge his family frequent the VIP section. They practically own France at this point, the Valoises coming from old money and continuing to build that money and wealth even more.

They have eggs in fifteen countries now and Mary's married into them, her own wealth impressionable on the wealthy French family. It also helps that Mary's half-French and her father knew Henry before the man died when Mary was six days old.

"Where are you going?"

Kenna sighs. "Lola and Greer asked me out for some drinks. Their kids are doing their heads in," she says.

"I'll come with-"

"Just us girls," Kenna says.

"How about you take a photo whilst you're there for me," Antoine tells her.

Kenna freezes. "You know what, maybe not-"

"Are you going to meet a _man_?" Antoine asks her, coming to stand behind her.

"No," she says calmly.

"Then why are you afraid to take one photo?"

Kenna turns to him. "Lola doesn't like having her photo taken. You know how her family are."

"It's not for social media," Antoine tells her. "Just for me. Make sure my girl is exactly where she told me she'd be."

Kenna turns to face Antoine. "You do not control me, Antoine. I am going out and I will drink and smile and relax. I will be home at one in the morning and I will see you then."

She grabs her clutch and leaves, getting into her car and driving off quickly. A part of her is excited about how she came off to Antoine, another part is scared though. But she doesn't care.

Leaving her car at the valet, she enters the lounge and Bash waves her over to the VIP section, the security guard opening up the red rope for her to pass through. She sits beside Bash and gives him a smile.

"You smell nice," she says, making him look down at his outfit.

"I had thirty minutes to get here," he says. "Couldn't change and had a full day of watching men sweat it out on the treadmills we're promoting."

"How lovely," she replies, laughing with him. "Must have been sweaty work indeed." She leans closer and sniffs. "Armani?"

Bash nods. "Oui. Voulez-vous un verre?"

Kenna nods. "I'll take a gin and tonic," she replies.

Bash gets up and heads to the bar as Kenna checks her phone. He turns and sees her face fall before her jaw sets and she turns off her phone, scoffing and rolling her eyes. But then her strong composure falls and she covers her face as tears build in her eyes.

When he returns to the table with their drinks, she's better.

"Gin and tonic for the lady," he says, placing her drink on her coaster.

Kenna smiles brightly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replies. "Francis and Mary would have loved to join but-"

"No babysitter?" She asks knowingly.

He nods. "And I was kind of hoping that _we_ could spend time with each other," he says.

Kenna blushes a little. "Well, I'm not complaining," she says, placing a hand on his knee. "God, it's been like five years since we were married?"

"Yeah, it has been," Bash mumbles. "Now, you're with Antoine."

Kenna removes her hand. "I didn't plan for that to happen. It just did... I mean, you were happy with Delphine, I didn't want to ruin what you'd found with her after we divorced."

Bash clicks his tongue. "Well, Delphine was insane. I'm sorry I let her get between us."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Kenna tells him honestly. "We've been good friends over the years, haven't we?"

"Mhm," he hums, playing with a strand of her hair. "I'm glad we have been. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Bash..."

"Antoine's not good for you."

Kenna leans away from his touch. "No, you don't get to say that. Not when I warned you about Delphine and you never listened to me until it was too late. I'm sorry she committed suicide, but that doesn't mean you have any right into my love life anymore."

Bash nods and moves to keep some distance between them. "She talked about kids, you know?"

"Oh, I remember," Kenna says, rolling her eyes. "How you and she would have five kids and live in the middle of nowhere."

"I didn't want kids with her," Bash replies. "_We_ talked about them too."

Kenna's eyes water and she turns, a soft smile on her lips. "Antoine and I are trying." _Lie_. "Before him, all I ever wanted was to have a family with you. But people change and fall out of love with each other-"

"No," Bash drawls, sipping his Scotch. "I told you that I'd never stop loving you."

"You're not _in love_ with me, though."

Bash sighs. "Before you, I had serious relationships but none that I ever saw would make it to marriage. You, I wanted the whole world with you. The marriage, the kids, the house, _everything_. You were my first love, Kenna and I don't think Delphine or any other woman will ever compare to you."

"Two out of three ain't so bad." Kenna starts to laugh, cupping his cheek. "You always knew what to say to make me feel all disgustingly good inside."

He places his hand on top of hers. "Because everything was easy with you."

"I'm with Antoine now," Kenna whispers softly.

Bash nods. "But he doesn't know how to treat you like you deserve."

"What do you me-"

"You're terrified of him-"

"No, I'm not-"

He gently slides her sleeve down and sees the bruises and cuts on her arm, making her stop talking. "Was this because of yesterday?"

Kenna's eyes flash and she stands, chucking her drink at him. "How _dare_ you?! Antoine's my _boyfriend_ and we're happy. Stay away from me."

She leaves, not realising that she's left her mobile phone on the table. Bash's eyes glance to it and he picks it up, hoping she never changed the password since they were together.

His heart skips a beat when she hasn't, the password being his birthday and hers combined and he goes through her text messages, setting his jaw as every word of abuse and insult reaches his eyes.

Kenna returns once she realises her mistakes and she freezes, her brown eyes meeting Bash's eyes. "Don't," she whispers. "Just give me my phone."

"How long?"

"He's getting better," she tells him quietly. "I promise you, he doesn't hurt me."

"Kenna-"

"Last night was just... He was drunk, he's never drunk like that before. It was awkward," she continues. "The most he's done is throw some shit at my way but always misses. He doesn't set out to _hurt_ me."

Bash stands, feeling the liquid spill from his trousers to the ground. "And you told him you were coming to see me?"

Kenna's lip wavers as she shakes her head. "I said Lola and Greer needed a night out. Then I told him that... h-he didn't control me and he was upset and I'm scared to go home-"

She's cut off by Bash cupping her cheeks. "That isn't your home. Come home with _me_."

Kenna stares into his eyes and shakily nods. "Yeah," she breathes out. "Okay."

...

The next morning, Bash leaves his room and heads down to the guest bedroom to see the door wide open and the bed, done up with a note on it. He sighs and reads the letter, explaining that she was grateful but her home _was_ with Antoine.

Throwing the letter away, he gets ready for his day and when he arrives at work, he sees her car parked at the visitors' spaces. He plants a smile on his face when Francis walks over and he gets out of his car, locking it after.

"Were you waiting for me? How sweet," he jests as they head inside together.

"How was your date last night?"

"It wasn't a date," Bash tells his brother.

"Well, a drink alone with your ex-girl-wait, your ex-_wife_ is not suspicious at all," Francis replies with a grin.

Bash rolls his eyes. "Say that louder, the people in the back couldn't hear you."

"Why don't you just tell our parents that you were married to the interior designer?" Francis asks him.

"Because my private life isn't any of their concern. My mother would kill me if she found out I eloped and was married for two years," Bash replies.

Francis shrugs. "Well, you do you. She's in Dad's office, talking about getting a carpet made from polar bear fur."

"That's just wrong."

"Then why don't you go and stop that?" Francis smirks. "Spend more time with ex-wifey?"

Bash gives his brother a look and heads into the first lift as Francis takes the second one. "Imbécile," he calls out.

"Et toi!"

When he reaches the fourth floor and heads down to his father's office, he spots Kenna and Henry looking around the room, Kenna scribbling things down every now and then with her nods.

Her eyes meet his and Henry stops talking, waving him inside.

"You remember the interior designer," Henry says to him. "Mckenna, Sébastien."

"We know each other," Bash tells his father. "So, what have you decided on doing?"

Kenna shifts on her heels. "Your father is going for a monochrome look. Rose gold detailing. Cold but inspirational. There will be a feature wall, deep purple colour to enhance brain activity-"

"And it will go across from my desk," Henry cuts her off, going to the window. "Just here."

"But the windows cover most of the wall," Bash states.

"Exactly," Henry replies. "Does a genius like me need brain enhancement?"

Bash gives Kenna a look to which she smiles politely and looks away. "Seems like a good decision. I have to go through some files but Madamoiselle, will you sort out my office next?"

Kenna turns to Henry. "I was said that Monsieur Narcisse was next?"

"He is," Henry confirmed. "Then Catherine and Francis after. You'll have to wait, son."

"It will be quick," Bash promises. "Just a new desk."

"Fine," Henry tuts. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Kenna says quietly, shying away from Bash's gaze. "Shall we move on? I believe a great art piece will go just splendidly over on the right wall..."

Bash leaves, turning to see Kenna ducking her head quickly whenever his father turned to give his input or ask questions. She didn't seem to keen on meeting his gaze either and he sighs, heading down to his office.

When you know something terrible is going on but that person doesn't want help, what do you do? Do you stand back and watch as the person you love is dragged deeper down the hole that's being dug for her or do you put out a saving hand or even rope depending on how far into this she's gone?

Getting to his desk, he sits down and opens up the top drawer that he always keeps locked. Sliding it open, he spots a pack of polaroid photographs of him and Kenna. He never got rid of them, sometimes studying them. He catches himself doing so more now than ever since she came back into his life recently. Not that she was ever out of it, but she was always unreachable. He's glad that Francis and Mary did something about that two nights ago, asking her out for a drink.

Bash covers his face, closing his eyes. There's nothing he _can_ do. Not when she doesn't seek his help. He never did anything without her permission, she'd be angry with him.

But the way she leaves Henry's office and turns to catch his eye briefly before she heads off to Narcisse makes Bash feel stuck again. She's leaner, sadder, helpless.

But he can't. He can't help her.

So he shuts the drawer closed and locks it before getting on with his work.


	2. Mary

"Would you look at that?" Mary tells Kenna, gesturing to her four-month-old daughter's eyes.

Kenna glances over, stopping her drawing of the new desk Bash _wants_ in his office. "She's growing so much."

Mary nods. "She is," Mary gushes, pressing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Such a peaceful, little darling. My sweetheart..."

"Her eyes are so blue," Kenna states.

Mary grins. "Thank Francis for that," she replies. "James has my hair but his eyes and Anne has his blonde hair but my eyes. Rose? She's just a perfect blend, isn't she?"

Kenna smiles a little. "Yeah," she mumbles.

They're at the cafeteria, Mary stopping by with Rose to see if Francis wants to have lunch with them. After a while of playing with Rose, the women spot the blonde man and his half-brother come up to their table.

"Ladies," Bash greets them, kissing Mary's cheek and then Kenna's.

Kenna falters under the warmth of his lips and quickly pulls back, ducking her head. "I'm, uh, working on that desk you want."

"Don't worry about it," Bash dismisses her with a wave of his hand as he and Francis sit down.

"Oh," Kenna says, staring down at her hard work.

Bash sighs. "I mean, I don't need it for _here_. I'm thinking of throwing out the desk at the house. It's on its last legs."

Kenna nods a little and halts her designing. "I liked that desk," she tells him.

Bash smirks. "I wonder why."

Francis chuckles, bringing his daughter into his arms. "Alright, former Mr and Mrs."

"Oh, we didn't-"

"Kenna, don't bother," Bash says with a chuckle. "We all know what that desk was used for."

She pales and she bows her head to continue Henry's office design. "I have to get going soon but the contractors I've hired for the jobs should come in two days."

"Are you going to manage everything?" Mary asks her.

"I've got another project," Kenna lies easily. _Antoine forbade me for coming here ever again_. "The pay is much higher than this one."

"Ooh, details?" Francis asks.

Kenna blushes. "A mega-mansion in the suburbs. The wife wants everything redone even though the husband _just_ had the last bedroom done up. It's ridiculous but it's money."

"You weren't this undecisive when we bought our home," Bash says making Kenna glare at him. "We knew exactly what we-_you_ wanted."

"Your house is just stunning," Mary tells them as if she's forgotten that they've not been married or together for the past five years. "The white and gold detailing for the downstairs rooms are exquisite and the upstairs with the marble fixtures-"

"We get it," Francis says, chuckling. "You're jealous of their home."

"_Bash's_ home," Kenna corrects them, strained. "I have a loft apartment with Antoine."

Mary pulls a face. "We've never ever visited your new place. It's been two years."

"Maybe one day," Kenna mumbles, her eyes watering up. "I really must go now. I've scheduled a late lunch date with the wife. Thanks for having me."

"I'll walk you to your car-"

"No, you don't-"

"Please?"

Kenna nods and slips her coat on, gently pinching Rose's cheek before hugging Mary and Francis 'goodbye'. She follows Bash outside and she bites her lip nervously as he walks her to her car.

"I can see the black eye, Kenna," he tells her, leaning against the driver's door. "No amount of makeup will ever make me not know how you really look."

"You always did like me au naturel," she replies lightly, gripping onto the handles of her handbag tightly.

"When did you leave our house?"

"It's not ours."

"When did you leave _my_ house?" He asks instead.

Kenna shrugs. "Twelve, shortly after you fell asleep."

"And what time did you have to be home?"

"One."

"And did you get there on time?"

Kenna nods. "I did."

"Then-"

"Why the black eye?" She asks, cutting him off. "Because he wasn't happy with how I spoke to him and he was drunk."

"Do you want me to sort him out for you?" Bash asks, his jaw clenching.

Kenna places her hands on his chest and leans into him. "No," she whispers. "I love him, Bash. He's getting better, you don't need to do anything but stay out of my relationship."

Bash looks down at her and leans his forehead against hers. "You shouldn't stand for this. You're strong, Kenna. How-"

"Don't," Kenna whispers. "I'm fine. I promise you. Antoine and I will start a family and he will be better. Our baby will have a loving home, two loving and happy parents and-"

Bash presses his lips against hers, his hands resting on her lower back. When she pulls away, he opens his eyes. "Do you really believe he will stop hurting you?"

"Why, you think you can be better?"

"Kenna-"

"Been there, done that," Kenna snaps, shoving him off her. "I don't even understand you. Whilst we were married, you barely even noticed me. You'd work long days at work and come home, dinner ready and sex on demand."

"Kenna, the company was going through a really difficult time then!" Bash explains to her. "Just a few more months and I would have been all yours again."

"And Delphine?"

Bash sighs, covering his face. "She was a mistake. I wasn't with her when we were still together. When we separated, I was in a bad place. I missed you, I was depressed and she was there. When you came back, I just... I'm sorry."

Kenna nods and gestures for him to move aside. "You always are."

He steps to the side and lets her open the door. "Kenna, just be safe. If you ever need somewhere to stay. _Our_ home is always open, you know the code and where the spare keys are."

She stares him right in the eyes. "Antoine and I are happy. He never hurts me purposefully. Now go."

Bash sighs but complies, turning around and walking back inside the building.

Kenna watches on as her heart breaks but she can't love him. Not anymore.

...

Mary tries Kenna's mobile, her other hand sifting through the baby bag for a clean nappy. She's still at the company, having their nanny pick up James and Anne from school. Hers and Francis's beautiful twin six-year-olds.

She tuts when it goes straight to voicemail and she looks through the windows of Francis's office, seeing Bash in his with his head on the desk. She smiles a little, seeing him sit back up and let out a short frustrated cry at something before shuffling through some papers.

Her attention is taken to Rose who whimpers and she says, "Just a second, my lovely."

Putting her phone away, she proceeds to change Rose's soiled nappy and the baby is immediately soothed following the fresh nappy change. Mary chuckles and places the baby on her shoulder, kissing her cheek gently and rubbing the baby's back.

She spots Bash again and this time, he's on the phone. He's not saying anything, just waits patiently. Mary figures the person isn't answering as he keeps trying and trying. After the tenth call, Mary gets up and heads into his office with Rose still on her shoulder.

"Rosie, say 'hi' to Uncle Bash," Mary says, handing the baby down to the man.

"What brings you here?"

Mary smiles. "We studied a rare Sebastian de Poitiers making his tenth call to some unknown person. As natural investigators, we were curious."

"Ha, ha," he says lightly. "I'm just trying Kenna. Dad remembered something and I told him I'll let her know."

Mary frowns. "I-I tried her as well."

"No answer?"

"No," Mary mumbles. "I was thinking of dropping by. Give her some cake that the twins helped me bake. We were going to give it to Catherine but she was being her usual bitchy self, saying that she was vegan now."

Bash scoffs. "I saw her put milk into her latte."

"Exactly," Mary says with a roll of her eyes. "You know what? Are you busy?"

Bash shakes his head. "More or less done for the day. Just a few numbers to-"

"Great, look after Rose and I'll check in on Kenna!" Mary says happily. "I got her apartment details from her mum. She visited once and never again for some reason. Said Kenna always rejected their offers and always went to them."

"Isn't that strange?"

"Well, Kenna's always been a private person. Even when you two were married, no one except her family and our immediate friends knew, remember?" Mary replies.

"You know I'm not close with Papa, Maman and Catherine," Bash states.

Mary nods a little. "I know. But a secret marriage? Come on, Bash."

"Well, everyone found out about my suicidal ex-girlfriend," he says darkly. "Just go and give Kenna that cake and little Rosie and I will have fun before Francis takes her."

Mary chuckles, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I'll drop you a text when I've seen her."

"Please do," Bash replies.

Mary gives him a warm smile, returning to Francis's office and collecting her things. She gestures to Rose's baby bag to which Bash replies with a nod, quickly directing his attention into making the baby laugh.

Mary smiles and leaves, the cake tin securely in her hands.

...

Kenna answers the door in surprise, her eyes wide as Mary gasps. "M-Mary!"

"Kenna, oh my God!" Mary cries out, stepping inside and placing the cake tin onto the table by the door before cupping Kenna's cheeks to inspect her face. "What the fuck happened?"

Kenna winces, pulling away from Mary's grip. "I fell down the stairs."

Mary follows Kenna into the open plan living area, watching as the woman grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Have you put ice on it?"

"Yep," Kenna replies, her voice airy. "How did you... My mum, right?"

Mary nods shyly. "I'm sorry. I had some cake and well, Henry remembered something he wanted to tell you..."

Kenna gives her a smile. "Should have figured. He and Bash have been blowing up my phone," she tells Mary. "I hope it's not an emergency."

"Well, Henry's completely against the monochrome idea now," Mary says, making Kenna gasp. "I'm joking!"

"Mary!"

"I'm sorry, you should have seen your face!" Mary tells her, giggling. "No wine for me, I'm going back to breastfeeding. That was for one night only."

Kenna smiles a little, pouring a glass for herself only. "Well, thanks for the cake and whatever you're going to say on Henry's behalf."

"You're very welcome," Mary replies, reaching out to place her hand on Kenna's. "How was the meeting with the client?"

Kenna looks away. "She cancelled," Kenna says. "I came home, excited to watch some Netflix but then tripped down the stairs in my heels."

Mary laughs. "You weren't this clumsy before!"

"Well, when you're overworked, the tiresome starts to kick in," Kenna replies, drinking half of her wine.

Mary frowns deeply when she sees that Kenna's wrist is purply-red. "Have you got a rash or something?"

"Huh?" Kenna asks before her gaze lowers down to her wrist. "Oh, yeah. Allergies."

"In Autumn?"

"Not hayfever," Kenna tells her, laughing. "I tried a new body cream and had a bad reaction to it. I wish I tried things with you like the old days. At least we would have been there to support each other..."

Mary smiles softly. "Oh, Kens... We could again? Girlie nights."

Kenna lowers her gaze. "No, we're both busy being mothers or interior designers..."

Mary gestures to the photographs on the fireplace. "You and Antoine look happy."

Kenna also stares at them. "Yeah," she mumbles. "He's great."

"You're selling your story!"

Kenna laughs wryly. "Every couple has ups and downs," she tells Mary. "We're just going through a bad patch. My work has been getting in the way and he's out all the time."

Lying comes easy to Kenna these days and it frightens her. How quick she is to defend someone who hurts her with the promise of loving her. How she wishes to feel wanted by someone only to realise that perhaps he's not the one but you're stuck with him. Trapped.

Mary studies how Kenna's face falls and how tears water her eyes as the woman looks down, her wine more interesting than her best friend. Just as she's about to say something, the door opens and Kenna's eyes widen, making Mary frown in concern.

"Babe?" Kenna calls out. "Mary's here!"

Antoine comes into view, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he gives Mary a plastic smile. "Mary! Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Mary says back and watches as Antoine goes over to Kenna, pressing a long kiss on her lips to which Kenna doesn't respond to.

He then forces himself even more and Kenna finally presses her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms go around her waist.

"I missed you, baby girl," Antoine says, finally pulling away to see Mary duck her head.

"Missed you too, sweetie," Kenna replies, giggling when his lips connect with her neck. Her eyes meet Mary's and Mary questions her silently to which Kenna looks away and kisses Antoine again. "I missed you so much."

"Mary, you should probably get going," Antoine more or less demands of her.

Mary nods shakily, suddenly uncomfortable. "The cake is by the door. I'll call you later, Kenna?"

"Yeah," Kenna says. "Let me see you out-"

"I'll see her out," Antoine says, giving Kenna a stern look.

Kenna turns away and Mary gets up and heads to the door, feeling Antoine's presence behind her.

When he reaches around her to open the door for her, he whispers into her ear, "We'd like it if you didn't come again."

"Why not?" Mary asks him, turning to face him.

"We get complaints from the landlord," Antoine tells her. "Some neighbours of ours are party-people so he limits the timings of which visitors are allowed to come. We can always come to yours if you really must spend time with Kenna?"

Mary narrows her eyes. "We'll see. Well, I better get going."

"Hmm, you should," Antoine says, stepping closer to her.

Mary steps back, dropping her scarf and finally crosses the threshold, watching as Antoine gives her a smirk and closes the door in her face. Her heart beats loudly in her ears and she heads downstairs to her car, wondering what the hell had just happened.

...

"Antoine, don't!"

But it's too late and he slams the bin lid for good measure, chucking the tin into the sink.

"Wash that and return it when you next see her," he tells Kenna, coming over to grip her chin. "This is _my_ home. She can't come here nor any of your little friends. What did I tell you?"

"D-Don't see them any-"

"If you _ever_ let someone into this apartment again, binning that shitty cake won't be all I'd do," Antoine warns her before shoving her into the counter and heading upstairs.

Kenna sinks down to the floor, releasing the breath she'd been holding since he gripped her chin. Tears fall down her cheeks and she curls up into a ball, cursing herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

She jumps when she hears a door slam and she stands up, retrieving her phone from the coffee table. She sends Mary a quick apology, promising to hang out soon if she's not busy.

She ignores Bash's incoming call, digging her nails into her palm as her thumb hovers over the green button.

"Why is he calling?"

Kenna jumps, her phone dropping onto the floor as she turns to face Antoine. "It's about wo-"

"Kenna, your _ex-husband_ is calling," Antoine states, lifting her phone and declining the call before scrolling through her recent calls. "In fact, he's called twenty-three times."

Kenna bows her head. "His dad forgot to tell me something. As you can see, he called me a couple of times as-"

Antoine raises her chin so she looks him in the eyes. "You must think I'm stupid."

"N-Not at all-"

"Dumb."

"Antoine-"

"Blind."

"Please-"

Antoine slips her phone into his pocket. "This is mine now. If it looks important, you'll get it back. But I do _not_ want you talking to anyone but me, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Kenna whispers tearfully.

"Now, why the tears?" Antoine asks, cupping her cheeks. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kenna whispers. "I just... I'm tired. I had a long day."

Antoine smiles warmly. "Should we call it a night?"

It's only five in the evening but Kenna shakily nods, her gaze lowering down to his chest.

"Perhaps we'll get lucky this night," he says into her ear as he caresses her hip.

Kenna doubts it. She took her pill this morning and every other morning. But she plants a smile on her face and nods.

"We could do a test," she suggests. "In about three weeks time."

"Now, you're talking," Antoine says happily before leading her upstairs. "Come on, baby girl."

...

Mary brings Rose into her arms, pressing kisses onto the girl's head. "I-I saw Kenna."

"Yeah?" Francis asks, not looking up from his work as Mary walks away from the play cot he has in his office for times like this one.

"Where's Bash?"

Francis clicks his tongue. "Emergency meeting with his clients. Their whole PR campaign fell. The damage control is," he pauses to take a sip from his coffee. "Huge. He's working around the clock to sort this out because they need something by Monday."

"Anyway, back to Kenna," Mary quickly says, hushing a whimpering Rose. "She looked fucked up, excuse my French."

Francis stills. "In what way?"

"First I saw that she had a black eye when she came here. Next, her whole face's like a smashed watermelon," Mary says, shrugging. "She told me she fell down the stairs but how she reacted when Antoine came home... I don't know."

Francis frowns deeply. "Bash asked us if we thought she was acting differently."

"She looks terrified of the guy, Francis!" Mary cries out. "I might be wrong but there's something not right."

"Do you want me to check things out?"

Mary sighs. "Antoine said we can't visit them. Their landlord's an arsehole."

Francis bites his lip in thought before he comes up with, "The company is celebrating its ten-year anniversary serving the Mayors of Paris next Friday. We _could_ invite Kenna and Antoine."

Mary nods. "Yeah, seems like a plan."

Mary sits down on the sofa and rocks Rose to sleep.

Have you been a bad friend, not noticing things you should notice? For refusing to believe that the worst thing that can happen to someone you love, actually happens?

How could you live with yourself if you don't manage to see the signs in time? If someone is slipping away from you and you don't bother grabbing them back to Earth?

"Maybe, I'm overthinking things," Mary finally says, meeting Francis's eyes. "They were full-on making out in front of me. If I wasn't there, things would have probably gone a lot further."

Francis smiles. "Well, every couple has their bad days and their good, right?"

"Yeah," Mary says, waving it off as Rose finally settles into a deep sleep. "I'm just being silly."

"Don't worry about it," Francis tells her, but something feels wrong in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Francis

Francis rings the doorbell and waits before the owner opens the door and he plants a bright smile onto his face. "Kenna, hey!"

"Hi," Kenna mumbles, furrowing her brows as he lets himself in. "Wh-"

"Mary forgot her scarf here," Francis says.

Kenna gasps in realisation, heading to grab the Gucci silk scarf. "I knew it was hers," she says lightly, before leading him into the living area to retrieve the cake tin. "The cake was wonderful. Tell Mary that her baking's got better!"

Francis chuckles. "I will," he says, laughing now. "You know-"

"The twins helped?" Kenna asks knowingly. "I kind of guessed."

When Antoine went to bed, she got the cake back out, relieved that the bin had been changed before he threw it out. She only ate a little before feeling disgusted with herself for digging it out and throwing out the rest.

"Too much... cinnamon."

Francis laughs. "My mother dodged a bullet then."

"So, you've got-"

"Do you want to come to a work event? You can bring Antoine," Francis tells her.

Kenna blushes a little. "We're not exactly close anymore-"

"Don't be silly. You're still like a sister to me. I mean, you and Mary are family, and Bash used to be your husband... Your loving husband who worshipped the ground-"

"Francis, don't," Kenna whispers. "He ended things, don't let him forget that. I'm happy now."

Francis nods with a sigh. "Sorry."

He turns and he turns back to face her when she lets out a sharp gasp and winces. He sees her clutch at her side and she waves it off, laughing a little.

"I'm so clumsy," she explains. "I didn't learn my lesson yesterday... I fell down the stairs again."

Francis frowns. "Do you need to see a doc-"

"God, no!" She cries out, eyes wide before she relaxes. "I'm good. Nothing a bit of ice and a hot water bottle can't handle."

"You might have broken a rib-"

"I'm fine!" Kenna says. "You know how fine I am? I'm so fine, Antoine and I _will_ make it."

Francis beams. "Shall I put down the details in your phone?"

"I-I broke my phone," Kenna says quickly. "Dropped it down the toilet."

"Shit."

"Yeah," she breathes out, laughing. "Silly me. I've been so overworked, my mind's going... Well, I have some paper and a pen."

She gets the items and he scrawls down the details neatly before she collects the note and attaches it to the fridge.

Francis frowns deeply when he notices a little bit of a reddish-brown colour on the steel and his eyes meet the back of Kenna's head where she's got dry blood caked on the strands.

"Is that blood?"

Kenna frowns. "Where?"

"The fridge and the back of your hair-"

"Oh, that's just red velvet," Kenna says. "I was baking a cake for Antoine's work colleagues. Note to self - _don't_ run your hands through your hair when you're baking or cooking."

Francis chuckles softly. "Mary's the same. Well, the kids cause that."

Kenna blushes. "Well, I better get back to work but thank Mary and the kids again and I'll see you next Friday?"

Francis nods. "You will. See you."

"Bye," Kenna says, letting him out.

She turns when she closes the door behind Francis and sees Antoine standing there, arms crossed.

"Why did you invite us to that stupid event?"

"I-I thought we could take advantage of the free drinks," Kenna says, moving past him but he shoves her into the wall, sending her breath out of her body.

"What did he say about Bash? That he _worshipped the ground you walked on_? Your loving husband? Do you still love him?"

Kenna shakes her head. "Of course, I don't! We've been over for five years, Antoine, I love _you_," she sobs out.

"Prove it."

"Marry me," she whispers fearfully.

Antoine gasps, smiling. "Y-Yes! Oh, baby girl... You've made me so happy... I'll marry you."

Kenna smiles through her tears. "You will?" She asks.

"I will," he promises her, kissing her deeply. "Now, we can get married and in nine months..." He presses his hands against her flat stomach. "We'll have a baby."

"Yeah," Kenna whispers. "We will."

...

You watch as she dances and laughs, drinks and talks. You sip your own drink and think if you're just seeing things for the sake of seeing them. If everything is totally explainable and you're just jumping to conclusions.

But at the same time, you watch as she switches, her mood shifts and she's back to being depressed and upset over something as soon as _he_ comes to her. You wonder if you can go over and save her but does she really need saving when she's now back to being happy and normal, her lips locked with his in a deep kiss?

"Francis, you're slow," Bash says from beside him.

Francis chuckles wryly. "Well, I'm still conscious that I am a father of three who can't drink as much as I'd like to. Got to keep my swimmers fighting fit-"

"Oh, God," Bash groans. "We get it, you and Mary love making babies. Please stop for a few years at least. My bank's being broken because I have to give your kids gifts all year round."

"You love them."

"I do," Bash replies, his eyes landing on Kenna and Antoine who seem to ignore everything but each other. "That's disgusting."

"You weren't saying that when you were in his place," Francis teases him.

Bash smirks, sipping his drink. "Well, Kenna and I did make a hot couple."

"Yeah, total power couple vibes," Francis replies, turning to order another drink once his drink is finished. "Can we do some shots? I need to use to the toilet real quick but-"

"Yeah, go," Bash says, ordering for five shots each.

Francis smiles and leaves the hall, heading down to the gentlemen's loos. He hears a heated conversation behind him and he turns to see Antoine pulling an unsteady Kenna out.

"You're making a damn fool out of yourself, you stupid woman!"

Francis is about to walk over but Kenna kisses Antoine and apologises profusely, explaining that work's been stressful and she needs to let loose. It seems to calm Antoine down and he pushes her against the wall, lifting her leg around his waist.

Francis gags and leaves, rolling his eyes. Back when she was with his brother, they at least knew boundaries when they were in public. In fact, Francis can't remember them being couply outside of their homes but he and Mary could feel the sexual tension and had no doubt that their sex life was wonderful.

After using the toilet, he returns to the main hall and is intercepted by his mother. He chuckles when she complains about his father schmoozing a few younger heiresses and he presses a kiss on his mother's cheek, assuring her that all is fine.

"And dear God, why is our interior designer all over Antoine Bourbon?" Catherine asks with a disgusted tut.

"They're together," Francis says and then spots the sparkling ring on Kenna's finger. "Engaged?"

He turns to see Bash who seems to have taken the shots himself, his green eyes glaring at the couple and Francis sighs heavily, turning back to his mother.

"About Kenna-"

"Are you going to tell me why your half-brother is glaring daggers at her?"

Francis nods. "They were married."

Catherine gasps, looking between a drunk Bash and a nervous Kenna. "Wait, _Kenna Beaton_?"

"Yeah-"

"Robert Beaton's daughter. The one who owns all of Scotland's trade and-"

"Yeah, that one," Francis says. "The one who we've been doing business with for the past twenty-years Robert Beaton. That's his daughter-"

"Who is one of Mary's flying squad girls. The Maid of Honour at your wedding," Catherine finishes. "_She_ and Sébastien were together? When?!"

"Five years ago," Francis squeaks out.

"Why did they split up?" Catherine demands. "Do you know how beneficial that marriage could have been?"

Francis rolls his eyes. "Probably why they didn't want anyone to know about their relationship," he states. "They just... grew apart. Like you and Dad-"

"But we're not divorced," Catherine states. "Your father and I respect the Catholic Church that divorce should be a last resort. We have separate rooms, separate lives but we're together for you and your siblings' sakes."

Francis sighs. "Not everything has to be about religion, Maman. Nor old-school. They still love each other but things didn't work out. Nothing is wrong with that."

Catherine scoffs, gesturing to Kenna who is staring longingly at Bash who is now interested in what Claude and Margot are telling him. "Do you think that either of them is capable of letting what they had, go?"

Francis pauses, seeing Antoine grip Kenna's chin and divert her gaze to him instead. He then looks over at Bash who stares at Kenna and Antoine, resentment in his eyes.

"Bash did say he regretted ending things," Francis admits. "But Kenna told me to remind him that _he_ was the one who ended things in the first place."

"Then his psychopath of a girlfriend came along and made things unbearable in the family," Catherine adds. "If I'd know about him and Kenna, I'd prefer her over Daphne any day."

"_Delphine_," Francis corrects her.

"Who cares?" Catherine's reply comes as she grabs a flute from a passing waiter. "Keep an eye on Antoine."

"Why?"

"His last wife was... Well, let's just say she was admitted into a mental health clinic and had many hospital visits," Catherine tells him carefully.

Francis's eyes widen. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways," Catherine says nonchalantly, taking a sip from her drink. "I'm sure I am just worrying about nothing but Kenna looks like she can't wait to finally be released from his clutches."

Francis nods. "Yeah," he mumbles, walking to Bash just in time to steady his brother. "How much did you drink without me?"

"Why is she all over him?" Bash asks his brother. "Why is she kissing him and hugging him and... why isn't she with _me_?"

Francis sighs, cupping his cheeks. "Let's get you home, Bash."

"No-"

"Please?"

"I want her back, Francis," Bash says, his voice breaking.

Francis shrugs. "I know."

"She's getting married to him. She texted me last night to warn me and I've tried ignoring them but... She's wearing that dress."

"What dress?"

Bash lowers his gaze to his drink. "The one I proposed to her in."

"Oh, Bash..."

"How could she wear that dress, knowing what it means to _me_, to _us_? We were going to last forever and now..." Bash turns away from Francis and spots Kenna and Antoine dancing along with other couples. "She's dancing with another man. A man who will be her husband, the father of her kids, her whole world... We used to have that, we could have had that."

Francis hugs Bash tightly. "Come on, bud. Let's get you home."

...

As you head outside, having finally convinced your drunk brother to leave, you spot her arguing with her fiancé and it's loud and rings in your ears, your brother too out of it to notice anything and he complains about how loud everything is.

You hear the door slam and a cry of pain and you leave your brother stumbling around, before he throws up due to the dizziness he feels, to rush over to where the source of the cry came from and you find someone walking back into the hall angrily and the other person clutching their hand as tears leave her eyes and sobs leave her lips.

"Kenna!" Francis cries out, gently coaxing her hand to him. It's red and messed up and a curse leaves his lips. "Kenna, what happened?"

"It was an accident," Kenna says, sobbing. "I slammed the door on my hand, I'm just-"

"Did Antoine do this to you?" Francis demands gently, remembering what his mother told him earlier.

Kenna shakes her head quickly. "N-No-"

"Francis, I threw up!"

Francis rolls his eyes. "Just a second, Bash!"

"I don't feel so good..."

"Go to him," Kenna breathes out. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Francis studies her eyes and she silently begs him. "Kenna, I can take you to the hospital."

Kenna shakes her head. "No. I'm fine. I'll get Antoine to drive me home and he'll help me ice it."

"Honestly, I can take you-"

"Francis, I'm fine," Kenna snaps.

"Ken-"

"Bash needs you. Go to him, _now_," Kenna tells him. "Make sure he drinks a lot of water and eats something. I don't want him dying of alcohol poisoning."

Francis chuckles. "Yeah. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," Kenna whispers. "Say 'bye' to Mary and 'hi' to the kids for me."

"I will," Francis says, kissing her forehead and going back over to see Bash leaning against the car. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I don't know," Bash mumbles. "Can we go home now?"

Francis nods. "Yes. Your ex-wifey told me to look after you."

Bash's eyes light up. "She did?"

"Yeah. Now stop looking like a kid getting presents at Christmas," Francis tells him, opening the car door. "She's just concerned, that doesn't mean she wants you."

"Oh, fuck off," Bash mutters darkly before throwing up again. "Merde..."

...

Kenna finishes up wrapping the bandage around her hand and leans into Antoine's back as he helps her finish it off, securing it tightly enough to not loosen. She feels his kiss on her cheek and she smiles.

"I'm glad we made up," he tells her, massaging her hip.

"Same," she tells him. "Everyone's excited about us getting engaged-"

"Only my family, Kenna," Antoine says, kissing her neck. "They're close and we can get married on Monday."

"But-"

"Come on, what do you say?" Antoine asks.

Kenna nods. "Yeah, that's great. Can I have Mary, Francis-"

"_Just_ family, Kenna," Antoine says.

"They are family. Mary's my cousin, Francis and Bash are yours-"

"Immediate," Antoine snaps, gripping her forearm tightly. "If you invite anyone, I'll make sure you regret it, okay?"

Kenna closes her eyes. "Mhm."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Antoine," she says softly. "I'm sorry."

"You always are," he says, shoving her into the sink counter. "Like, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kenna turns to face him. "Nothing. I just don't want to upset you-"

"You always upset me, Kenna. You're so fucking stupid, I have to literally baby you in order to get you to understand things. For fuck's sake."

"Antoine, don't be mad-"

"Oh, mad?"

Kenna's heart sinks. "Antoine-"

"You kept looking at him today."

"Who?"

"You know who," he tells her, his nails digging into her skin. "_Sébastien_, that cocky, stuck-up son of a bitch. What does he have that I can't give you?"

_Everything_, she thinks. But she says, "Nothing, Antoine. Tonie-"

"Don't call me that when I'm angry with you," Antoine snaps, his hand going to her throat and shoving her deeper into the counter. "I don't want you calling me anything, is that clear?"

"Yes, Anto-" She closes her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you still love him?"

"No."

"Did you kiss him? Fuck him?"

Kenna gasps when she realises that she did kiss him. "No."

"You're lying."

"Antoine-"

"Tell me the truth."

"H-He kissed me," she admits tearfully. "I didn't want him to but he did and-"

She's pushed onto the floor and she screams when he raises his fist. She waits for the blow but it doesn't come and she turns her head a little to see that he's pacing.

"I'll kill him."

"No."

"He touched you."

"It was an accident."

"He still wants you, you dumb bitch! Why can't you see that?!"

Kenna sobs. "He doesn't-"

"He wants to take you away from me." He turns to face her. "And you don't do anything to discourage him."

Kenna shrugs. "I don't want him, I want _you_!"

But he doesn't believe her.

And she's not sure she believes her own words either.


	4. Catherine

"You stupid girl," Catherine tells her daughter as they walk through the town hall. "Marriage at eighteen, Emone? Really?"

Catherine digs through her purse and finds her car keys before stopping when she spots Kenna and Antoine shake hands with an officiator. She notes that both people have new rings on their fingers.

She curses. _This will be difficult now_, she thinks. Her mind goes to when she saw her stepson drunk and depressed over the fact that his ex-wife and his cousin were together.

"You're lucky," she continues to her daughter, walking past Kenna who notes her presence. "That the family lawyers are that good to pay that boy off. If I _ever_ hear you went near him, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, Maman," Emone mutters.

When she gets to work, she orders Emone to sit with Francis for the duration of her stay until they go home. She has Francis give Emone some files to order alphabetically and other mundane things to do as punishment.

Bash passes her and Catherine reaches out for his shoulder. He turns to her in surprise, staring down at her hand in confusion. "Do you need anything?" He asks her.

"I thought you should be the first to know," she begins. "Kenna married Antoine today."

Bash's face falls before his eyes flash in anger and he sets his jaw, shoving her hand off his shoulder before taking the stairs up to the offices. He heads straight to Francis's office.

"Why the fuck did you tell Catherine about Kenna?"

Francis gestures to Emone whose eyes widen at the sudden entrance. "Leave us."

Emone gets up, grabbing her phone and headphones before she leaves.

"It came out. She was wondering why you were glaring daggers and shoving down drink after drink at the event party," Francis states. "She then put two and two together."

"Well, she told me that Kenna married him today," Bash says tersely. He lets out a frustrated yell, picking up an ornament from the shelf and throwing it onto the floor, the item smashing to pieces.

"Glad I'm having this whole office redone," Francis says lightly, sighing and resting his chin on his fists. "I'm sorry."

Bash scoffs. "She's made up her mind," he says, pacing the room. "If I ever see her again-"

"Hey, I'm here to take some measurements for the sofa."

Bash softens and he turns to find Kenna nervously peeking her head through the glass door. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispers. "Urm, I forgot to factor in the furniture for this office."

"Yeah, I'll go and give you and Francis some space to talk about that," Bash says, about to leave but she stops him.

"Can we go out for lunch?"

Bash nods, eyeing an amused Francis. "Downstairs?"

"No, somewhere... private. Your place," Kenna tells him.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbles before finally leaving.

Kenna turns and gives Francis a smile. "So, about that sofa..."

...

Catherine watches as Bash opens the car door for Kenna, the woman getting in before he closes the door behind her. He then gets in the other side and she wonders if there's anything going on between them.

Bash turns to Kenna as he drives on, seeing that she's looking out the window. "I know about the..."

"It was quick," Kenna whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Barely acknowledged what was going on," she tells him, taking off her glove and staring down at her wedding ring. "I don't feel the same way I did when you put the ring on my finger."

Bash briefly looks at her. "You don't?"

Kenna nods shakily. "I felt certainty with you but... _this_ gives me uncertainty. I don't know where Antoine and I will end up. I don't know what to feel."

"Kenna-"

"Let's put some music on." She turns the radio on and hums along to the song, sharing a soft smile with him. "Our song."

"How fitting," he replies, placing a hand on her knee. He sighs in relief when she doesn't remove it.

When they get to the house, driving up the driveway and stopping in front of the front door, Bash helps her out as he hands the keys over to his chauffer and leads her inside.

He takes her to the dining room where lunch is laid out, courtesy of their personal chef and Kenna blushes when he pulls her seat out for her and pushes it in when she sits down. He sits down in his seat, diagonal from her at the head of the table and raises his glass.

"To Madame Bourbon," he says, strained.

Kenna sips her wine. "Don't say that," she whispers. "I didn't want it."

"Then why-"

"Did I go through with it?" She asks. "Because he's been better since we got married. Maybe that was it. We weren't close and now we're married, everything's brighter."

Bash rolls his eyes. "Why are we here?"

"Although things are great with Antoine... I-I always thought that..."

"Go on..."

"Well, the first child I'd have would be yours," she breathes out, meeting his widening eyes.

"Ken-"

"I know, it's crazy but," she begins, taking his hand. "Please? I'm not ready for a kid with Antoine but I have always been ready to have one with you and-"

"Are you drunk or high?" Bash asks, removing his hand. "You're asking _me_ to get you, my ex-wife, pregnant the same day you marry someone else! What the fuck?"

Kenna sighs, covering her face. "Yeah, I'm being stupid," she mumbles. "Sorry. I just..."

"Have a drink," he tells her gently,

She downs her wine and he pours her another. "Everything has been so confusing," she tells him. "I still love you Bash but I love Antoine and... I don't know what to do."

"So you thought having my kid would help?" He asks, confused. "Kenna, that's not something we should take lightly. A kid, for God's sake."

"I know," she whispers shamefully. "I'm such a disgusting person and I never should have asked you to do that."

Bash sighs. "No, don't beat yourself up. We can just forget about it," he tells her, gulping more wine down. "Shall we eat?"

Kenna takes his hand. "Antoine asked me if I kissed you. I said 'yes'. He also asked if we..."

"If we had sex?"

She nods. "Obviously we didn't but the thought did cross my mind."

"It did?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away," she says gently. "We could still be friends." She leaned closer. "With benefits."

Now Bash could smell it. "You _are_ drunk."

"How did you think I was going to get through that wedding?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Kenna-"

"Come on," she says, reaching over to cup his cheek. "Take me to bed. _Our_ bed. We can consummate my marriage instead, right?"

Bash pulls away. "What happened to your hand?"

Kenna looks down at her hand, realising that she took off her leather gloves earlier when they arrived. She's done so well, keeping them hidden, away from him but now he sees her right, bruised hand.

"I guess you were too drunk to realise," she says lightly. "I slammed my hand with the car door when I went to put my things in the backseats."

"Looks bad."

"It was," she says. "Antoine took me straight to the hospital. He was worried about it, saying that it was my writing hand and all and... He almost hired someone to follow me around so I didn't strain it.

Bash shakes his head a little. "That's kind of him."

"See? He's been great," she tells him.

"Is that why you're here, begging me to sleep with you in hopes of making a baby?"

Kenna falters. "T-That's just-"

"Kenna, I want you to be honest with me."

"We always are with each other," she says softly.

Bash nods. "You want me?"

Kenna swallows deeply. "Yeah, I do," she says, her voice above a whisper.

"You love me?"

She nods. "I never stopped either."

Then his lips are on hers and she doesn't fight it this time or push him away. She encourages it, feeling her dress loosen as her hands find the buttons on his shirt.

"Upstairs," he says, pulling away and getting up.

She places her hand in his and he gently squeezes it before _she_ leads them to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. It feels like old times, clothes being ripped off, lips being moulded together, perfume and aftershave. Familiar surroundings...

She giggles when he attacks her neck with kisses, almost begging him to leave bites. She doesn't even care if Antoine finds out. She pulls Bash's head up to meet her lips and nibbles at his bottom lip, moaning in satisfaction when his tongue meets hers.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear, inhaling her scent as her fingers work on his trousers.

Kenna stops. "I-I can't..."

Bash freezes against her skin, pulling away to face her. "Kenna-"

"I... I married someone else _this morning_," she breathes out, running her hands over her hair. "What am I doing?" She sinks down onto the floor. "What am I doing? Oh, God. What am I doing? What-"

Bash kneels down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I get it," he tells her, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry."

Kenna lets out a sob. "Antoine loves me and I do _this_ to him? Oh, God. I'm so stupid. I'm a stupid girl-"

"No, stop," Bash begs her. "Ma chérie, please."

Kenna looks into his green eyes. "It's been years since I've heard that from your lips," she whispers, eyes wide with tears. She cups his cheeks, feeling his stubble underneath her palms. "Mon amour."

She lets go and stands, sliding her dress off and looking down as he watches her intently, desire in his eyes. She mentally thanks God that she makes at least one man feel like that. She's missed him, Bash never took without giving back nor without asking.

"Green," he says, eyeing her matching lace bra and panties. He sees the bruises, purple-blue-red, but he doesn't say anything about them and from her eyes, she doesn't want him to say anything. So he doesn't and reaches out for her as if he's a servant bowing down to a queen.

"Just for you," she says, kneeling down and kissing him. Seems like _he's_ the king to her queen. "Always for you."

She gasps when his hand presses against her, digging her face into his shoulder.

"Can I...?"

She nods. "_Please_," she whispers. "Whatever you think I'd want, just do it and don't ask permission. I need you."

Bash leans back to stare into her brown eyes. "You have me."

...

Catherine watches as the Beaton woman, or _Bourbon_ woman avoids Bash. He seems to be all for it as well, every time they pass each other, he practically treats her as if he's been burnt.

As Kenna works on her office now, she notices that the woman winces every time she uses her right hand, cursing to herself which emits eyebrow raises from Catherine and bashful looks from Kenna.

As Kenna lifts up an ottoman, she lets out a moan and Catherine stands from her seat to come over to inspect the damage.

"This material was sourced from India-" She cuts herself off when she sees Kenna pressing a hand against her chest. "Are you alright?"

"Just twinges," Kenna says, winded. "I fell down the stairs and my rib was probably bruised, I don't know."

"You should see a doctor-"

"No!" Kenna cries out. "No, it's just that I've seen one already. Rest up, was their advice."

Catherine is doubtful. "Right," she says, unconvinced. "Come with me-"

"Madame de Medici-"

"Kenna, sit down."

Kenna does as told, swallowing nervously. "Have I done something wrong?" She asks. "If the designs are not to your liking, I can alter them-"

"You're awfully apologetic," Catherine says, taking a seat on her desk and crossing her leg over the other. "I remember you now. A naughty, outspoken, vain teenager. You are quite the different person to who you once were. Almost life years away from that teenage girl."

"I grew up," Kenna says quietly.

Catherine furrows her brows. "I know what it's like," she says. "To feel afraid."

"I don't know what you mean," Kenna says firmly.

"When I was a teenager, my father was hard on me. He'd hit me when things went wrong, scream at me, blame _me_ for _his_ mistakes," Catherine tells her. "So I rebelled. I found Henry and he took me away from all of the pain and the hurt. We split up and I went crawling back to Papa. The look on his face and the marks on my body after... Long story short, I avoided home and got myself pregnant at seventeen, gave the baby up and made it on my own. If not for Henry's family's hospitality, I'd be long since dead. Now I've made it, my father calls me to his deathbed. Do you know how hard it is to forgive and forget?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kenna asks.

Catherine smiles wryly. "Abuse can happen in many different forms. It can break people. I can see that you're almost at breaking point."

Kenna cracks. But just a little. "He loves me," she tells Catherine.

"They all say that but-"

"Bash," Kenna quickly says. "He still loves me. I know you don't know this but-"

"You were married?"

Kenna's eyes widen. "Y-Yes-"

"And something happened between you both yesterday when he left for lunch, you right beside him."

"I slept with him," Kenna whispers. "On my wedding day to someone else and I lied to my husband and said I had an allergy reaction when he saw the love bites. I'm such a horrible person, _wife_. Here he is, working hard to give me the world and I jump in bed with the man who couldn't do so in the first place. Now, I don't know who I want."

Catherine sighs. "Leave Antoine, Kenna. It will be the best thing you ever do."

"I can't," Kenna breathes out. "Because I'm his."

You don't know what to say after that. You realise that it's probably too late. The second you think you belong to another, you let a large piece of yourself go. You can't quite believe the woman before you as she stands and gets about her work as if your conversation never happened.

You don't exactly know the ins and outs of her relationship-turned-marriage and you mentally curse, spotting the woman eye her ex-husband who is doing his hardest to ignore her. He's embarrassed, you realise, remorseful, disgusted... But not with the woman before you, but with himself and you study said woman and see as the light goes completely from her eyes and she nods in confirmation, turning away from him.

You watch as she finally lets love go for the sake of someone who isn't even worth the air she breathes nor the ground she walks on. You watch as her soul hardens and guards itself even more and perhaps, even dies.

"Kenna?"

"Oui, Madame?"

Catherine swallows deeply, planting on a smile on her face. "Do you think you can source another Indian ottoman for me?"

Kenna nods with a small smile. "Of course, Madame. I'll get right on that."


	5. Anne

Bash feels sick. Sicker than when he had that terrible hangover on Saturday and he didn't even drink much this time. He couldn't, not after yesterday and what he and Kenna did.

He notices that she stops looking over now and he curses. He can't stop thinking about her body against his, her lips on his body, just where he likes. They've certainly not forgotten about each other since the five years they've been together. He knew her inside out, had her moaning and sighing all the right sounds. Quivering under his touch, screaming his name...

They were a perfect fit and waking up beside her afterwards with the sun hitting all the right spots, her hair tousled as she slept on her stomach, looking like a goddamn goddess... She had woken up after, kissed him 'goodbye' on the lips before getting dressed and getting the chauffeur to drive her back so she could get her car. Like a dream. Like a ghost.

"Oncle Bash!"

Bash inwardly groans, planting on a sweet smile for his niece. "Annie," he says, getting up to lift her into his arms. "And why aren't you at school, ma jolie nièce?" He asks the child, pressing a quick kiss onto her cheek which makes her giggle.

"I'm sick," Anne explains, showing him her rash. "It's itchy and Papa decided to take me to work today."

Bash smirks. "What about Mama?"

"She got frustrated with me running about everywhere when she was feeding Rosie," she tells him, playing with his hair. "I saw Tante Kenna! She gave me this."

Bash looks down at her hands and sees Kenna's headpiece. "That looks expensive."

"She says it was a gift from someone," Anne says. "She doesn't like it. Says he doesn't know her that well."

Bash chuckles. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh," she hums. "She was wearing gloves. Indoors. Mama always tells us to take our outdoor clothes off when we get inside."

Bash kisses her forehead. "Her hands are probably cold," he replies, placing her down. "Well, do you want my iPad to watch some videos?"

"Yes, please!" Anne says, grinning before handing him the headpiece. "Can you put this on for me, first? Please?"

He attaches it onto her hair. "Now, you look like a princess."

"Like Tante Kenna?"

Bash nods. "Do you think she's a princess?"

Anne nods back, twirling around. "She could play Princess Jasmine! Or Belle in Beauty and the Beast! She's really pretty but she looks sad."

Bash pauses, seeing how Anne's face falls when she thinks about her aunt. "Sad?"

"Yeah," Anne says softly. "Maybe you should ask her out on a date! Like Mama and Papa go on. Perhaps, she will be happy again. Papa told me that you and she were happy together."

_Not always_, Bash thinks sadly. But most of the time, they were. "Sweetie, Tante Kenna is married to someone else now. I don't think he will like it if I took her out on a date."

"Oh."

"Perhaps she's just getting used to it. Marriage is-"

"But she doesn't seem happy, Oncle Bash!" Annie cries out. "Come."

She pulls on his hand and leads him to Catherine's office where Kenna sits on the sofa, staring out the window with tears falling down her cheeks. Catherine isn't there, presumably at the directors' meeting downstairs that Bash managed to avoid and now his niece is in his care.

"She's crying, Oncle Bash," Anne tells him, pointing at Kenna who wipes her cheeks flusteredly.

"Annie, can you wait in my office please?" He asks the child gently. "You know my iPad password and only go to YouTube." Too much sensitive data that can be accidentally deleted by a child.

"Oui, Oncle!"

He waits until she is secure on his sofa, her feet tucked underneath her as his iPad glows on her face. He then heads into Catherine's office and comes to crouch in front of Kenna.

"I thought you'd be downstairs with the rest," she croaks out.

"No," he whispers, using his thumb to wipe her cheek free from tears. "I wasn't feeling a two-hour meeting. My mind is not on anything. After yesterday."

Kenna lets out a sob, looking down at him, heartbroken. "Yesterday was a mistake-"

"I know," he breathes out sadly. "I'm so sorry. I never should have encouraged it. I've ruined your marriage and it's barely begun. Just as I ruined ours."

Kenna stares into his eyes. "We were both to blame," she tells him softly. "I mean, I was straight out of university when we got married. Our home was the first-ever project I took on and being there yesterday... In our dining room, our bedroom, our bathroom... I realised that it wasn't home anymore. My place wasn't with you no matter how much my heart yearns for you." She cups his cheeks. "You will always be my first love. But you won't be my last."

Bash looks away and sighs heavily. "You should go home to him." _He's letting her go_. "Tell him how much you love him, how much you need him. I bet he's got a whole bunch of purple roses waiting for you, your favourite red wine beside it, love for you in his eyes... I hope he knows that you like being cuddled in bed, arms wrapped around you, to keep you safe and protected from everything. Be happy, Kenna."

Kenna lets out a soft whine at his words and she hugs him tightly. "I hope you find someone else," she whispers. "Someone who will love you more than I ever will. But you got to love yourself first. You are worthy of love, you know that?" She pulls back to force him to look at her. "I wasn't the one. Nor was Mary. Or Delphine. But that doesn't mean you should give up."

Bash wants to say that he will never give _her_ up, but he says instead, "I won't give up." _I won't give you up_, he thinks. "Ever."

Kenna presses a soft kiss on his lips and before he can deepen it, she pulls back, sorts herself out and gets up. "Catherine needs this sofa shifted so we can put up the wall decals. Can you help me move it?"

"Sure," he says, getting up. "So, Annie showed me what you gave her."

Kenna smiles a little. "It looks better on her than on me," she replies before they shift the furniture in silence.

...

"How do I look?"

Anne grins, giggling when she sees her aunt check herself in the mirror. "Like a princess!"

Kenna's surprised. Her neatly done makeup is caked over with white blush, red eyeshadow and big red lips. She starts laughing, crying out that she looks like a clown. She lifts the girl into her arms, winces and places her down on the floor.

"Go and find your parents," she tells the girl, getting ready to wipe the makeup off. "I need to redo my makeup now."

Anne giggles and runs out of the women's toilets with Kenna's makeup bag in hand. She passes a redhead who enters and goes straight to the sink, surprised at Kenna's face.

"When your niece asks if she can give you a makeover," Kenna begins, wiping the lipstick off. "Say 'no'."

"I'll keep that in mind," the woman says, chuckling. "Rowan."

"Kenna," Kenna says, shaking her hand as Rowan retouches her own makeup.

"Oh, the interior designer?"

"Oui," Kenna mumbles.

Rowan nods. "You've done such a great job so far. Everyone's singing your praises."

Kenna gives her a quick smile. "It is my job," she replies easily. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm just a secretary," Rowan tells her. "I've been moved from Monsieur Narcisse to Bash."

Kenna stops. "Oh? I didn't know he and Francis had secretaries."

"They do now," Rowan says. "Since Narcisse fired me and some other girl. Monsieur Valois directed us to his sons. I don't mind, Bash and I fucked once."

Kenna sets her jaw as she washes the eyeshadow off. "Really?"

"Yeah," Rowan mumbles. "His crazy ex-girlfriend killed herself and he turned up to work drunk at seven in the morning. One thing led to another and well, he showed me a _great_ time. I've seen you around with him."

"He's my childhood friend," Kenna explains tersely.

"It must have been years since you last saw him. He can't stop gawping at you as if you're all things divine," Rowan tells her lightly. "Don't blame him. I'd want you myself."

Kenna blushes. "Straight?" She guesses not.

"Sometimes," Rowan says flirtily. "Most of the time."

"Right."

"Ooh, nice ring!"

Kenna hates it. Too over-the-top, unlike her first wedding ring which was modest, inexpensive and told her everything Bash wanted to tell her. Ring of Certainty. This is a Ring of Uncertainty.

"Thanks," she says. "Got married recently."

Rowan beams. "That's so nice! How was it like?"

Small, boring, horrible. She can barely remember it now.

"Like a dream," she tells Rowan indifferently. "I felt like I was the only bride in the world."

Rowan bites her lip happily. "I'd like the big works when I get married. I won't ever have the money to afford it, but I like to dream. It was nice talking to you. I should get back to work. Ever since I switched bosses, I've been swamped with more and more work. Bash seems very impatient lately. Complete arsehole."

"Well, you better go before he has reason to fire you then," Kenna tells her, pausing when she wipes too hard and almost reveals her black eye. "You can't afford a wedding at all at that rate." _Not that I care. I should probably ask him to fire you just for saying you slept with him, bitch_, she thinks pettily.

Rowan nods. "Bye!"

She leaves and Kenna quickly washes her face off completely and reapplies her makeup with the things Anne left and couldn't carry with her small hands. She's relieved that her concealer is there along with her foundation and other important pieces. It's only her blush and eyeshadow she hasn't got here but Kenna doesn't mind and instead puts on highlighter.

She's a wizard when it comes to covering things up. She hates that it's used for that now as opposed to just looking good. If she had it her way, she'd go makeup-free most days as Bash loved her like that, preferring to kiss her without any transferring onto their clothes or his face. And when they're sweating during...

She grips the counter, forcing herself to not think about her and him in bed. She rubs her neck and finally collects her things, leaving the restroom to find Mary making her way over to her.

"Oh, damn it!"

"What?" Kenna asks knowingly.

"You cleaned up before I could snap a picture of my daughter's masterpiece," Mary tells her lightly.

Kenna giggles. "Well, that will always be between Queen Annie and her Tante Kenna," she replies with a cheeky wink.

As Kenna sits in Francis's office with her legs beneath her, working on her designs, Anne plays with her hair. She's allowed to sit in Francis's office, the blonde telling her that she could use it as her workspace as he is barely in there due to his parents and clients pulling him from department to department.

Anne studies her aunt, seeing how her brown eyes scan the work that is before her, and she wants to be just like her when she grows up. A strong, beautiful woman who has boys falling at her feet.

She looks over to the plait that she's done and she hears sniffling. Looking up, she sees Kenna wipe her nose and close her eyes and Anne shifts forward to cup her aunt's cheeks.

"What's wrong now, Tante Kenna?"

"Nothing, precious," Kenna replies, kissing her palm. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to sleep?" Anne asks her.

Kenna considers it and nods, shifting her things onto the coffee table before Anne directs her head to her lap and kisses her aunt's head. Kenna closes her eyes as Anne plays with her hair, whispering sweet childish nothings to her.

After she falls into a deep sleep, Anne brushes her eye and makeup cakes her small hand. She looks back down and spots a black ring around her aunt's eye and she gasps.

She also notices the bruises on her arm now that her sleeve is ridden up and Anne spots her grandmother walking by. She waves and the woman looks around before entering the office.

"Hello, darling."

"Meme, Tante Kenna is hurt!"

Catherine frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Her eye is hurt. It's like when Tomasco Bellerini punched James at school! And her arm has little curves like fingernails," Anne explains as Catherine comes closer to inspect Kenna for herself. "And she's been crying all the time. Meme, someone's hurting Tante Kenna!" She tightens her grip around the still sleeping Kenna.

Catherine swallows deeply, realising that the woman hasn't probably slept well in a while. "Go and get your oncle."

Anne gets down from the sofa and runs downstairs, narrowly missing employees as they walk around, talking business. She weaves between people and stops in front of a conference room, seeing her uncle and grandfather speaking to a bunch of well-suited men.

Bash's green eyes land on Anne and she smiles sweetly, waving at him. "Si nous en avons terminé ici, j'ai une autre réunion à laquelle je dois me rendre. Merci d'être venu et à la semaine prochaine (1)," he says before excusing himself and taking her hand, leading her back upstairs.

"Where's your papa?" He asks her as they go into the lift.

"Papa is busy," she tells him. "Tante Kenna is hurt."

Bash looks down at her. "In what way?"

"I wiped her makeup off," Anne starts, showing him her smudged hand. "And saw that she had a black eye like James had when he got punched at school. Then, her arm was really bad. She kept crying and sighing and hissing. She's sad."

When the lift stops, she pulls him to her father's office where Kenna is now awake, sipping on some tea with Catherine beside her. Both women are in a quiet conversation and when the door opens, it stops.

"I got Oncle Bash!" Anne announces, pulling him inside. "Make her feel better, Oncle Bash."

"No," Kenna says softly. "I'm fine. I should actually get going. I'll be late."

"For what?" Bash asks her.

Kenna falters. "N-Nothing. Uh, some TV drama I'm watching at the moment. Don't want to miss it. The live tweets are fun."

"Sure," Catherine says, unbelieving of her words. "Annie, darling, go to Oncle's office for a second, will you?"

You leave the room and go to your uncle's office, seeing your uncle close the door behind him, talking to your aunt. Your grandmother places a hand on your aunt's shoulder and your aunt shifts away from her touch as if she's hurting.

Then your aunt smiles and laughs it off and gets up, grabbing her things before raising her voice and demanding that everyone just leaves her alone. You frown, wondering why she's so angry with them, they are only trying to help.

Your uncle tries to stop her from leaving and she pushes him away, threatening him if he touches her again, she'll sue. You don't know what that means but it seems to make them stand down and you watch as your grandmother tells him to leave her.

Your aunt comes into the office, pressing a quick kiss on your head before promising to see you soon as well as your siblings and she runs to the lift, quickly pressing at the button so she disappears from sight before your uncle and grandmother can do anything.

You look down and notice that there's a ring on your skirt and you lift it up and realise it's her ring.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1) "If we're done here, I have another meeting to get to. Thank you for coming and see you next week."**


	6. Bash II

"I don't know where it is!" Kenna cries out. _I do_. "If you'll just stop screaming at me and-"

"What?!" Antoine yells down at her, making her flinch. "You lost seventy-thousand euros worth of jewellery! And not just that bloody ring, but you gave that Valois brat the gift _I_ gave you!"

Kenna scowls. "It was ugly anyway. They both were. You don't really know me," she snaps, leaving her position.

"Know you?! I'm married to you, you stupid bitch," Antoine replies, grabbing her wrist so she can't walk away. "Look at me!"

"What?!" She cries out in frustration. "Will you hit me again? Go on then! Do it!"

They're in the kitchen. The kitchen has a lot of dangerous items around and right now, she's cooking dinner with knives on the chopping board. Her mind strays to do evil but she won't. She's been brought up to be a good Catholic and harming others is not something she will do or ever do. Unlike others.

"I should," Antoine spits into her face, making her flinch. "But I can't stand the sight of you."

"Good," she goads him. "Then go!"

She jumps when his hand moves to her neck instead and she shrugs, eyes intently staring at his. Then her lips are warm and he kisses her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth when he pinches her, receiving a gasp.

Then she's spun around and forced into the counter, her dress being unzipped and yanked from her body.

"Antoine, get the fuck off me-"

"I missed you today," Antoine says softly, kissing her back softly. He's suddenly switched, she rolls her eyes. "So much."

Then his hand yanks onto her hair and she swallows hard.

"I was too tired last night," he tells her. "To notice that you stank of _him_. Armani. I wear Hugo Boss."

"We hugged," Kenna says indifferently.

"No... You did more than that," Antoine whispers into her ear. "I did some investigating you see. Your phone said you were at his house."

"You're tracking me?" She asks, mortified.

Antoine scoffs. "After you wouldn't send me a picture, I had to use other measures. I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to have it. What were you doing, huh? Sipping on wine? Undressing him? Going down on him and giving him-"

"Keep him out of this," she snaps.

"Oh, touched a nerve," Antoine says. "Did I, wife?"

Kenna rolls her eyes. "Yeah," she says, grinning. She's fed up, might as well end things now. "He touched me. I _loved_ it. So, I begged him to do it again and eventually, he ended up _in_ me. Dear God, he was better than _you_. Just like old times!"

His hand chokes her and she struggles, trying to pull his hand away but then he lets go.

"Say you're lying."

Kenna swallows deeply, shaking her head as she bows it. "Four times," she whispers. "I wore his favourite colour, he poured my favourite wine. Oh, it was like old times. In our bed, in our bathroom, the bed again. Oh, we even tried the floor. God, I missed that floor... I missed that house."

Antoine leaves her side then and he covers his face, a sob escaping his lips. "Why do you do this?"

Kenna looks at him in indifference. "Do what, Antoine?"

"Hurt me? You always hurt me, Kenna," he croaks out. "I love you, can't you see that? What does he have?! Tell me! Tell me so I can give it to you!"

"Antoine-"

"I heard he took you on shopping sprees, I could do that," he says. "He used to buy your jewellery, right? I can call my contact in China and-"

"Antoine," she whispers. "No. I'm done."

She cries out when he yanks onto her shoulders, forcing her body to his. He shakes her, screaming in her face that she's ruined everything. That she's stupid, evil, poison. She destroys him and stands back to watch the destruction she has caused.

"I wish I could just squeeze the life out of you," he sobs out. "To show you how much I love you. You will never know! You fucking whore!"

"Let me go," she begs him.

Then he stops. He turns to the knife she's left on the chopping board and then back at her.

"Antoine, no-"

He grabs it and she runs, heading upstairs to lock herself in the bedroom. She screams when he starts slamming and cursing at the door before he calms down and gently tries to coax her out. But that is shortlived and his anger picks up again.

"I'll kill you, you cheater! You whore! Putain!"

She's shaking, her dress lies on the kitchen floor so she runs into the walk-in wardrobe and puts some leggings on along with a gym top and a hoodie. The banging doesn't stop, making her heartbeat loud every time she forgets for that brief second as she puts socks on and ties her trainers on.

She starts searching for her phone. He locks it away somewhere and she scours the walls, underneath the mirror and paintings. She finds a safe and attempts to get into it but she can't and she curses, sobs escaping her desperate lips.

"Kenna! Baby girl, I'm sorry. I'm calm now! I promise," he calls out.

The banging has stopped. "Go away," she tells him.

"Kenna-"

"Go away!" She screams. "Just go. Leave!"

"You little..." The door handle jiggles. "Let me in. Now!"

Kenna shakes her head, backing up against the wall. "No! You will hurt me!" She cries out, sobbing.

"I promise I won't," he says.

"Y-You have a fucking knife-"

"I won't use it. I was just... It was in the heat of the moment, baby," he tells her, some clanking being heard. "You hear that? I dropped it, baby girl."

Kenna closes her eyes. "Antoine, I'm fucking scared of you. You scare me, you hear that? L-Look at us right now... I can't do this anymore, I don't want this. I don't want you."

"Open the door and we can talk properly."

"I-"

"Please," he begs her gently. "I've calmed down and we can talk about this like adults. I'll meet you downstairs. Okay? I'll go downstairs."

Then there's silence. Kenna peeks through the keyhole and sees that he's truly gone downstairs. She opens the door and leaves it, keeping the key in the door just in case. She bends down and takes the knife, putting it in the pocket of her hoodie.

Kenna heads downstairs and sees that he's poured two glasses of wine and she picks up her discarded dress, chucking it up the stairs.

"Sorry about that, baby girl," he breathes out, coming over to kiss her.

She leans away and he glares at her. "You hurt me."

"I know," he whispers. "I will get help. We can be happy. I mean, we're going to have a baby and-"

"I don't want a baby with you. Not when we're like this," she tells him.

Antoine pales. "Don't say that."

"I'd rather die than have your baby," she says quietly.

Antoine sighs and bows his head. "Tomorrow, you'll feel differently about everything. Today is just... let's forget today ever happened, hmm? I'll forget what you and _he_ did and you forget about the knife."

Kenna slips her hand into her pocket, feeling the handle of the knife. "Yeah," she replies, kissing him.

Antoine smiles into the kiss. "My darling wife."

It sounds wrong from his lips. Kenna always loved hearing it from Bash's lips. He says it in French, more romantic and sexier and his green eyes make everything better and Kenna blinks in surprise.

"I want a divorce," she tells Antoine.

"But we just-"

"I made a mistake," Kenna says to him. "A mistake that could... _destroy_ my life. But I don't want to make mistakes anymore. I'm done with you. I want to leave you and be happy. I can't be happy with you. Not whilst you beat me black and blue. For what? That is not love, Antoine!"

Antoine closes his eyes. "My dad used to beat my mother," he says, picking up a wine glass and sipping it. "My siblings and I would hide. I never knew better. I always thought Jeanne was to blame for our marriage breaking down but... she took my son away, baby girl. Told me she didn't want him to end up like me but I showed her. Guess none of us has him in our custody now."

Kenna doesn't know what to do so she steps closer to him, taking the glass from his hand and placing it down. She presses her lips against his and feels him respond.

"I'm sorry that you will never get to know your son," Kenna says, cupping his cheeks. "That you're just like your father. A shitty excuse for a man and you and I are _over_."

She doesn't even react when he grips onto her hips.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do," Kenna says, leaving his grip but he pushes her to the floor.

Just as he's about to punch her, she aims the knife up at him, daring him to touch her. She watches as he scoffs and shakes his head, going back to finish his drink.

"I'm going to get up and you're not going to touch me," she says. "I'll grab some things and leave."

Kenna slowly rises to her feet, walking backwards to the stairs. Her body shakes as she walks and she watches Antoine watch her every move.

Then something switches and the next thing she knows, he's running towards her.

...

Bash is falling asleep as his father drones on about this huge PR mess that's risen. Catherine's scrolling through her iPad, trying to come up with ideas as Francis listens to his father's every word.

It's about eight o'clock now, the sky dark and everyone mostly on their way home or there already. Only Bash, Catherine, Francis, Henry and Narcisse are left, the first four as senior directors.

"What if we spin the narrative?" Catherine asks her husband. "Say that the idea we pitched is the worst-case scenario and then turn it around with an even better option. Present it as their rival's idea."

Henry sighs. "Could work. Francis, wake your brother up."

"I'm up," Bash mumbles, his eyes still closed. "I'm up."

"Did you not get any sleep last night?" His father asks, writing down Catherine's idea.

Bash opens his eyes to roll them. "No. Because things like this evening happen too much lately. You know how hard I work."

"I do. But I'd prefer it if your eyes were open," his father tells him.

"Fine," Bash snaps, presenting his father with his idea. "I thought of this the second we were all seated here but as nobody was willing to listen, I didn't want to waste _my_ time."

Francis looks over his father's shoulder. "This is perfect."

"Like my ideas always are," Bash mutters, getting up. "I need a drink because I've just helped you guys get home on time to kiss your children 'goodnight'. Adieu."

He leaves, not bothering to get his iPad back as he goes upstairs to his office and starts turning the lights off as he grabs his things. He sees Francis through the windows and sighs.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Bash says.

"Kenna looked like she couldn't wait to leave," Francis states.

Bash glares at him. "What do you want?"

"You've been prickly since she left. Even Mother is keeping quiet about everything," Francis tells him. "Talk to me."

Catherine comes out of the lift and heads to them, opening the door. "I know your little ex-wife dumped your arse for the hundredth time, but do _not_ put our company in the middle of it. We still need her skills for this damn floor."

Bash is about to speak but his phone rings and he answers it, not recognising the caller ID. "Sebastian de Poitiers, who is this?"

_"Bash?"_

Bash freezes. "Kenna?" He asks, watching as Francis and Catherine step closer to him. "Uh, what happened to your phone?"

_"H-He, uh, locked it away,"_ she mumbles tearfully. _"Can I come over?"_

Bash sighs, rubbing his stubble. "Kenna, I thought you said that you'll sue me if I ever involved myself in your life again."

_"Amour, please?"_

Bash sighs shakily. She always knew how to make him submit. "Okay, fine. I'm leaving work right now."

_"I'm sorry about earlier,"_ she tells him calmly. _"I was just... Nevermind, I'll tell you when I get there."_

"Okay," Bash replies. "See you soon." He hangs up, looking up at Catherine and Francis. "He controls when she has her phone. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess he's hurt her _again_."

"Do you want me there?" Catherine asks softly.

"Why would-"

"I know what she's going through," Catherine says.

Francis turns to her. "Maman?"

"Your grandfather wasn't the best of fathers, darling," Catherine says. "What your little ex-wife is going through is terrible and she needs all the support she can get."

"What if she doesn't want help?" Bash asks her.

Catherine shrugs. "We still wait."

"I think I've got it for now. But thanks," Bash tells her, preparing his things to leave. "If she really needs more help, I'll call you."

"I will leave my phone on loud just for her," Catherine replies. "Good luck."

...

Her hand creeps down your chest and you stop her, looking down at her inquisitively. She looks like a mess, she's also giving you puppy dog eyes and you roll your eyes but smile, pressing a long kiss on her forehead. It's nice and comfortable, she just needed to get away and you notice the fresh bruises on her body.

"He came at me with a knife," Kenna finally confesses.

Bash jolts right up, checking her body. "What the fu-"

"He didn't hurt me with it," she whispers, shooing his hands away. "I told him I wanted to leave him and I ended up with the knife and-"

"Did you-"

"No! He stopped and told me to get out so I did," she tells him, cupping his cheeks. "I told him about us."

"Kenna, why would you do that? He could have hurt you!"

She shrugs. "I don't care, I don't love him. I never did, he was only meant to be a brief fling but then he became controlling and he'd..." She sighs, bowing her head. "I don't know... He'd be really good most days and then something will happen and he'd take it out on me."

"We're going to get your stuff tomorrow and you're coming _home_," Bash tells her, kissing her softly.

She smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly before his phone beeps and he pulls away to check it. Her lips attack his neck and he shifts away, trying to see what's come up on his phone.

"Kenna, wait," he tells her gently.

Kenna tuts and sits back down properly, watching what's on the TV. She watches as Bash bites his lip nervously before deleting a conversation and turning his phone off.

"Now, now, who was _she_?"

Bash looks at her. "Rowan."

"Your new personal assistant?" She asks, putting her feet up on his lap.

"_Secretary_," he corrects her. "Yeah."

"Why did she text you?"

He sighs. "I was annoyed with you, so I... I kissed her. She's trying to see if there's something more, but obviously not because I've got a _queen_ right beside me."

Kenna smirks. "A married queen," she mumbles. "Oh, God. How am I going to get a divorce? He won't let me, he won't ever set me free."

"Don't worry about it," Bash tells her. "I'll call my family's lawyers, see what they can do about it."

She smiles, taking his hand. "Thank you."

Just as he's about to kiss her, 'her' phone beeps and she sighs, grabbing Antoine's phone from her handbag.

"It's him," she says, showing Bash the text from her phone. "I don't know how he got my password but... he's sorry."

"It's always going to be a repeating cycle," Bash tells her. "Ignore it."

"I can't," she says. "He's my husband."

"Wasn't I, your husband once?" Bash asks. "Whenever I called you, how many times did you reject it?"

Kenna grins. "Because I was always coming home to you. You'd always call me when I was driving or when I was practically at the door. You worried over nothing."

"Sometimes I just needed to hear your voice," Bash says quietly.

"I know," she says, her smile leaving her face. "I'm sorry I rejected your calls. I was just being petty. Upset that you were anywhere but by my side."

He massages her thighs. "I wanted to _be _by your side. I was just focused on trying to build a future for us that didn't mean we were dependent on my family. As you said before, you were straight out of university when we got married, mortgaged a house and started our lives... If you had waited, we could have been..."

"What?"

"On our second kid," he says, shrugging. "The company was facing liquidation."

"What?!" Kenna cries out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"My family wanted us to keep it to ourselves," he says. "We couldn't tell our employees that we couldn't pay them so Francis and I gave up our paychecks in favour of everyone else."

Kenna shakes her head in disbelief. "I could have supported you."

"I didn't want to worry you," Bash tells her softly. "You were my wife, I couldn't... I didn't want you to see me differently or to pay for our way of living. I know it's old-fashioned but I was supposed to be looking after _you_, not the other way around."

"And there I was, choosing gold detailing and diamond door nobs when you couldn't even afford it," she whispers sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She sniffles. "And then I didn't fight for you when you ended things."

"I just wanted to protect you," he breathes out. "The last thing I wanted was a divorce, Kenna. I wanted to separate for a bit, to get my bearings straight and quickly build up our wealth again, but one thing led to another..."

Kenna kneels between his legs and kisses him. "If I wasn't such a stupid, naive woman back then I would have seen that you were _perfect_," she tells him. "Rich or poor, I would have gone through it with you. We could have still had it all. Be a team like we used to be before we got married."

He slips her hair behind her ears. "You mean everything to me. Everything I did was for you. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers, taking his top off and working on hers.

She gasps when his lips gently brush over the red marks around her neck and he tuts, shaking his head in anger and disbelief but she quickly moves things along, hoping he'd ignore that for now and just make love with her.

"God, I missed your body," he breathes out against her skin. "Yesterday wasn't enough."

She grins. "It wasn't?"

"No."

"Insatiable."

"Mhm," he hums, biting her earlobe.

The phone rings again and her eyes cast over to it as he works on her neck, making her moan. Her hand grabs it and she sees her phone calling.

"Babe, one sec," she breathes out just as her bra unlatches.

"Antoine?" He asks her.

"Yeah," she mumbles, sitting upright and answering it. "Yes?"

_"I'm sorry, baby girl,"_ Antoine says quietly, his words slurring. _"I shouldn't have got mad. You're right. You're right and I've called a therapist. I'm seeing him tomorrow and I'll be better. I swear, baby. I don't want this marriage to fail as well. I hate being like this. There's so much hate inside me and I... I take it out on those who don't deserve it. I'm jealous because everyone else is happy and I can't let go of the past. Kenna, I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."_ He's sobbing now and Kenna's eyes water, turning to face Bash who shakes his head.

"B-"

"No," Bash whispers.

She shakes her head, taking a shaky breath. "Tonie?"

_"Yeah, baby girl?"_

"Do you promise?"

Bash is on his knees now, in front of her. "Kenna, _please_."

_"Kenna, I promise,"_ Antoine replies softly. _"Oh, God, I promise. Today with the knife... God, I shouldn't have-I feel sick just thinking about it. I'll be better. For you, for our family and for our future children. You're right, we can't have a baby when things are this way. I won't... I don't want them to end up like me or my son. Resenting his parents. Kenna, I swear to you. Come home."_

"Give me an hour," she whispers before hanging up and meeting Bash's eyes.

His green eyes are heartbroken and he gets up, pacing the room in front of her. "You're fucking joking."

"Bash-"

"Go home, then. Husband's waiting," he snaps. "Probably ready to beat you black and blue again the second you walk through that door."

"Bash-"

"Get the fuck out, Kenna," Bash cries out, tears in his eyes. "Just... leave."

Kenna lets out a sob and she quickly puts her bra and top on, grabs her things and leaves.

You let out a frustrated yell, running your fingers through your hair as you breakdown on your sofa. You know that she's loyal and that annoys you because it means she will _never_ betray her marriage for anyone. You remember that time, your marriage was threatened because of people time and time again, but you both weathered the storms, coming back stronger than ever. That damn ring on her finger will always lock her into damnation and you know it.

Your household manager enters the room, takes one look at your face and nods, going over to retrieve your favourite liquor. You watch as he pours a glass and moves to start removing anything that links to _her_.

"Not that one," Bash croaks out, wiping his tears.

"Are you sure, Monsieur?"

Bash glares at him. "Don't touch it."

The manager nods, bowing respectfully before leaving the room entirely. Bash heads to the said item and inspects it. He sips his drink and stares at the glass statuette carved from a still image of him and Kenna on their wedding day, a gift from Francis and Mary. It has blue and purple tints and it's one of their most prized possessions.

Bash downs his drink and drops the glass onto the floor, taking the statuette into his hands and putting it away carefully into a drawer. He sinks to the floor and sighs, closing his eyes.

...

Kenna sighs, closing her eyes. "Do you want me there?"

"If you want," Antoine says softly, resting his cheek on her shoulder as they lay in bed. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you mean everything you said?"

She shakes her head. "I was angry," she lies. "I only went to give him the plans for his new desk. I never slept with him."

"I know you wouldn't," Antoine says. "You'd never hurt me."

"I wouldn't," she says, turning to face him. "Hi, Tonie."

"Hi, baby girl," he whispers, kissing her deeply.

She smiles. "Can I really believe you when you say you'll change?"

"I'll do more than change," he says. "I will give you the world."

Kenna blushes, kissing him. "Promise me."

"I promise," Antoine whispers, kissing her cheek. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And maybe one day, I'll be able to get my son back and we'll be a family with any children that you and I have."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"Good girl," he says before blushing. "Sorry."

Kenna giggles. "I love it," she whispers. "Let's sleep, baby."

Antoine nods and she turns back around, burying her back in his chest. Tears leak out of her eyes and she tries to stop herself from crying, taking a shaky breath and feeling Antoine's fingers massage the places he hurt on her hips.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"I know," she whispers. "I forgive you."


	7. Mary II

You've not seen her in seventeen weeks. You realise this because after your husband came home from work and told you that his brother went to comfort her, you took a pregnancy test as he slept and found out that so soon after having a baby, you're expecting another.

You're both happy, ready to bring on the storm of another pair of feet running around the house in the future, but you can't stop thinking about your best friend. The one who went back to _her_ husband. The husband you didn't even know she had.

You twirl the wedding ring in your fingers, the one she gave your daughter. By accident, you don't know. Either way, it's an atrocious ring and it definitely doesn't suit her.

Mary sighs, placing the ring down onto the table. "Have they finished the works at the company?"

Francis nods, handing her some juice. "Two weeks ago. The contractor spoke on Kenna's behalf and well, everything went according to plan. Everyone's happy with their new office spaces and we told the contractor that we'd give Kenna her pay ourselves. As in physically, in cash. But then he told us that it would be better to send it to her account."

Mary groans, sipping her drink. "I've tried her mobile but it's been disconnected. I went to the apartment but it's empty. What if he's killed her and is trying to cover it up?"

"Mary," Francis says with a soft chuckle. "I highly doubt that."

"How's Bash doing on his forced sabbatical?"

Francis's face falls. "I don't know," he says. "He stopped answering my texts and calls. I can't believe Papa checked him into a clinic... Papa said he's stopped eating entirely."

"He did turn up to work drunk out of his mind _many_ times," Mary states. "I'm not surprised." She then frowns at his last statement. "Oh, God, has he?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen him this bad. Drunk, yes. Hungover, yes. He's always been good with knowing his limits but..."

"He hasn't drunk that much since Kenna left the first time. Even after Delphine's death, he was a sober stone-cold wall."

Mary gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around Francis. "Promise me you'll never hurt me."

"I promise," Francis says, kissing her and placing a hand on her bump. "Do you really think we can handle four kids? Our youngest right now is eight months old."

"Well, blame yourself for getting me pregnant," Mary replies coyly. "We're going to be fine. We had two babies at once, remember? Now won't be any different."

Francis grins. "You're right," he says, kissing her deeply.

...

"I hate it."

"What if we turn-"

"I hate it."

Antoine sighs, rubbing his face. "Kenna. This is the _third_ option for the nursery that we've chosen. For the love of God, we are not buying another set!"

Kenna raises her eyebrows, rubbing her bump. "I'm sorry. It's just that... The colour's more suited to a boy, isn't it? We want something _neutral_."

"I know," he says, coming over to kiss her cheek. "But we're sticking with it."

"Fine," she mumbles. "Can you help me do the bed up in the guest bedroom?"

"Why?"

"My parents are coming," she tells him. "This will be their first grandchild from me."

Antoine bites his tongue and nods. "Fine."

"Do you not want them here?"

"It's just that... I thought we could do this _ourselves_," he tells her softly. "We found out a few weeks into my therapy and... it wasn't what we needed then but I've grown to accept it as I've always wanted. A family with you and I want it to be the three of us."

Kenna cups his cheeks. "It will be, the three of us. But we shouldn't reject help when it comes."

"I won't," Antoine says.

Kenna beams. "Why don't you get me something to eat. That restaurant place I like?"

Antoine smirks at her. "Extra pork balls?"

"You know me well, Tonie," she replies happily, watching him leave.

Her smile leaves her face and she slips her new phone out of her pocket. It's a secret phone, her original one being locked up or disconnected, she doesn't know. All she knows is that when he promised her that he'll try, he got her to leave her old life behind. _Their_ old life behind.

She hears the front door slam downstairs and she quickly dials a number she remembers.

"Mary?"

_"Kenna?! Oh, my God, where the hell are you? How have you been? Francis said-"_

"I can't talk much right now but remember that place we went to when we were at uni?" She asks, heading to the master bedroom. "The one that Bash showed us and well, got to know each other better in certain ways..."

Mary chuckles softly. _"I know. Of course, I do. Deauville beach, the place you and Bash fell in love."_

"Well, we didn't fall in love there," Kenna whispers. "We just got closer."

_"Sure,"_ Mary replies. _"Yeah, what about that place?"_

Kenna swallows. "I'm actually close to it right now. Can you meet me in two hours there? The bar across the road?"

Mary gasps a little. _"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll tell Francis-"_

"Don't," Kenna quickly says. "Just come. Alone."

_"I'll meet you there then."_

"Alright. Thanks. Bye."

She hangs up and sighs in relief, quickly putting the phone away in its hiding place underneath a floorboard under the bed. She gets ready and writes a note, explaining that she's gone to see a client who emailed her with 'emergency' as it the header.

Biting her lip, she leaves the house.

...

"You're-"

"Pregnant!"

"Oh, my God-"

"Mary, wow!"

They both giggle, hugging tightly and rubbing each other's bumps with large smiles on their faces. Kenna apologises for the cloak and dagger-ness of the situation, even explaining that her phone had broken and she had forgotten everyone's number save her mother's and hers eventually.

"How far along are you?" Kenna asks, sipping her water.

"Seventeen weeks. You?"

"Same!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Did you conceive on a Monday?" Kenna asks coyly.

Mary shrugs. "Might have."

They burst into giggles and Mary sniffles, tears watering her eyes.

"We thought you were dead."

Kenna's eyes widen. "Oh. Not at all. Uh, things have been wonderful lately. Antoine's good and he's excited to be a dad. He went and bought a house immediately, with the white picket fence and enough space for a dog too. He wants to give me the dream, you know?"

"T-That's good," Mary says, strained.

"What is it?"

Mary bows her head a little. "Well, Bash... He, uh, didn't take you going back to Antoine too well."

Kenna's heart clenches. "No?"

"He had a meltdown at work, in front of everyone. Smashing everything to pieces, cursing everyone and everything and well... Henry booked him into a clinic for depression and alcohol abuse."

Kenna gasps, her eyes watering. "Oh, God. It's all my fault-"

"Kenna-"

"I didn't mean to... I... I love him, he knows that but I love Antoine and I'm married to _Antoine_ and he's my future and Bash is... my past. I..." She's sobbing now, covering her mouth as she closes her eyes in pain. Not physical pain but emotional pain. "Bash..."

Mary reaches out and grabs her other hand. "Kenna, stop. It isn't your fault," Mary breathes out. "He knows that. It's everything over the years that have built up into this. You're not the only reason."

"He hates me-"

"No," Mary assures her.

"No, I can feel it," Kenna says, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I know it in my heart. I've gone and broken him. All for what? A dream that I could have had with him if... if I hadn't have walked away?"

Mary gets up. "Let's go for a walk."

...

"The baby's not Antoine's," Kenna confesses as they walk near the sea, their feet on the sand. "I'd been on the pill with Antoine. That day we got married, I... I didn't take the pill and slept with Bash. I wanted it to happen and now that it has... I'm terrified because everything has been going _so_ well and this will destroy my husband. And he'll destroy me."

"Well, Antoine and Bash are cousins," Mary begins. "Perhaps you'll get lucky."

Kenna scoffs. "If the baby comes out with green eyes, Antoine will know who their father truly is. We've both got brown eyes."

Mary clicks her tongue. "I dare him to hurt you. Francis and I will be there for you. So will Catherine."

"Catherine?!"

"I know," Mary says lightly. "Of all people. Ready to summon an army of lawyers to get you a divorce from Antoine."

Kenna smiles at this. "Wow. Wait until she hears I'm pregnant with her step-grandchild."

"Oh, she'll be bringing the army _and_ the bulldozers to destroy that pretty, little house Antoine bought you."

"Mary, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Mary says, holding Kenna's hand. "Anne and James miss you. Even Rose is becoming aware and we show her pictures of us from our younger days... You were missed at the company, everyone wanted to applaud your great work but we had to thank the contractors instead."

"Everyone loves their offices?"

Mary nods. "Francis's has a baby/kids area, thanks to you," she says. "And Catherine's enjoying her very, laid-back office. Henry... Well, he can't stop gushing how cold everything is, matching his heart."

They laugh and Kenna leans into Mary's side.

"I can never come back," she says to Mary. "This is my home now."

"And are you happy?"

Kenna nods. "I am," she whispers. "I will be."

"Kenna-"

"This baby is going to change everything if he doesn't find out the truth," Kenna tells Mary. "This baby is my new start. Even if he hurts me, he'll remember exactly why we're here today because he promised to stop and he'll check himself in to see a therapist because we're filing for custody of his son from his ex-wife's family."

"Oh."

"Yeah. A proper family," Kenna says. "All I've ever wanted."

Mary smiles sadly. "Well, I wish you all the best." She digs her hand into her purse and gives Kenna a ring. "Anne had it."

Kenna sighs, slipping it on. "Well, I guess I'll need it after all..."

"You gave it to her on purpose?" Mary asks.

Kenna shrugs. "I don't know. I hate it but he spent a lot on it, thinking it would make me happy. I'll tell him I found it at the bottom of my handbag or something."

"Alright," Mary replies. "Just... stay safe?"

"I will," Kenna tells her with a bright smile. "Shopping spree?"

"Shopping spree."

...

"Francis," Mary starts. "Do you think you can get someone to find out the people who have moved into the vicinity of Deauville beach within the last seventeen weeks?"

Francis frowns deeply, looking up from his computer. "Why...?"

"I think that Antoine and Kenna are living there now," Mary says. "Bash refuses to eat or do anything and she can help him. More so that she's..."

Francis turns away from his work fully, brought down by the fact that he's got to do his brother's work now, to turn to his wife. "What, Mary?"

Mary perches herself on the side of the desk, looking down at him. "She's expecting Bash's baby."

"What the...-"

"I know," Mary quickly says. "And she's hoping that Antoine won't find out because her being pregnant means that they're happy. They really are for this family idea and we can't ruin that for her."

"Did she seem happy?"

Mary nods. "She took me shopping and when we were in the changing room, I didn't see any bruises or anything and she told me that ever since he promised to see a therapist, he's stopped hurting her."

"Abuse isn't always physical," Francis states.

"I know," Mary mutters. "He might be manipulating her but they've been talking about custody over his son and it seems that all his attention is on, is being a good father. In turn, that makes him a good husband to Kenna. She's right, he's completely turned around after the baby news."

"But this baby isn't his."

"She's happy-"

"Bash deserves to know-"

"I wasn't even meant to tell you," Mary tells her husband.

Francis shrugs. "Bash is my brother. His happiness matters to me. If Kenna wants to play happy families with that arsehole, then she can go for it. But one thing she _won't_ do is keep my niece or nephew away from my brother, their father."

He grabs his phone and dials his brother's number, shooing his wife from the room.

You sigh, leaving the office as you hear that the call has been declined once again. You know he won't be able to get through, going off what he's told you about your brother-in-law being uninterested in his family as he's recovering. You feel your phone buzz in your handbag and you retrieve it, smiling when there's a text from Kenna's new mobile.

She thanks you for meeting up with her today, promising to do it soon and requests that you let her former husband know how sorry she is and that he will always be in her heart, but she has to let him go.

Sighing, you enter said former husband's office and find the pictures he kept of her and him together in their halcyon days shoved under files in the top drawer. When everyone was happy and no hearts were broken.

A tear leaves your eye and you put the photos in your bag to give to him. Remind him what he's fighting for.

...

"Where did you go?"

Kenna jumps and faces Antoine, closing the front door behind her. "Shopping for the baby," she says, lifting up a bag. "I needed to get some air and ended up even trying on maternity wear."

Antoine nods and comes over to help her, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips as he heads upstairs and says, "I've redone the nursery. Come and see it."

Kenna follows after and enters the newly rearranged space. "Oh, my God," she mutters, Antoine turning to her nervously. "I love it."

He grins and slips an arm over her shoulders, admiring his masterpiece. "I thought repainting the furniture would be better. Completely safe for babies and everything, don't worry!"

Kenna beams, kissing his cheek. "Tonie, you're so thoughtful," she tells him softly. "You've been really good, Antoine and I'm proud of you."

"I don't need your pride," Antoine snaps. "I'm not a child. Don't treat me like one."

"I-I wasn't-"

"You may be pregnant, Kenna," he begins, leaving her side to put the newly bought things away. "But that doesn't stop you from thinking stupid thoughts or saying stupid shit."

Kenna nods shakily. "I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again."

"Go and make me dinner," he throws over his shoulder. "You made me wait for _hours_."

"Yeah, I'll just get started on dinner right now," she tells him, turning and heading to the door.

"You're not eating with me," Antoine replies, making her freeze. "I know you ate outside."

Kenna swallows deeply. "I only had a snack-"

"A friend of mine told me that you saw Mary," Antoine continues. "Why?"

She closes her eyes. "She and Francis came to the beach, to get some private time away from the kids. We bumped into each other and Francis went off to give us some privacy to talk about girl things. She's pregnant too and well, we went shopping together."

"Why did you lie the first time?"

"I didn't-"

"Keeping things from me is lying," Antoine says from behind her.

She can feel his breath on her neck and she shakes, her eyes watering. She shakes her head and turns it slightly.

"I knew you'd be upset if I mentioned them so I didn't. I'm sorry."

He grips her forearm, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I forgive you. This time. The next time, I don't even care if you're carrying my child."

Kenna closes her eyes and he leaves the room, leaving her to release a quiet sob. _He was doing so well_, she thinks. _What the fuck?_

She really doesn't understand what has just happened. All she knows is that this baby won't even stop him from hurting her, given the fact that her arm is bruising up now.

Seventeen weeks. Seventeen weeks since he promised her that he would change and fourteen weeks when she took the pregnancy test out of curiosity and found out she was pregnant. Fourteen weeks since he last laid a finger on her and now, the days had restarted.


	8. Francis II

"I know you don't want to see me or anyone, but please, Bash," Francis tells his brother over the phone. "Please."

_"Two o'clock."_

Then the line goes dead and Francis clears his schedule for the day, thumbing out a reminder for 2 PM the next day. He gets up and finds Mary leaving Bash's office, her eyes glaring at him.

"Did you tell him?"

"Mary-"

"He picked up, didn't he?"

"To only give me a time," Francis tells her.

Her gaze softens and she hands him the photos. "Tell him not to lose hope then."

"You want me to tell him?"

She nods. "He deserves to know. That and we will get Kenna back. By the time our babies are born, they'll be a family again."

Francis smiles happily, kissing her deeply. "You're wonderful. I know you're betraying Kenna's trust but-"

"He needs this," Mary says knowingly. "Send him our love. Let him know that Anne misses him and James really wants that horseriding lesson soon. He needs to get better, for us, for Kenna, for their baby, for _himself_. But don't put too much pressure on him. In his own time."

"Yeah, of course," Francis says, nodding. "Let's go home."

Mary smiles. "Let's."

...

Bash gives his brother a look. "Well?"

"You're thinner-"

"Francis..."

"You need to eat-"

"You're not my mother," Bash states, leaning back in his seat. "And I eat."

"What? A roll of bread a day or something?"

Bash shrugs. "Two boiled eggs actually. Quite delicious."

"Insufferable," Francis mutters.

"Well, I've thought the same about you for the past twenty-nine years," Bash replies.

Francis laughs. That's how long he's been alive for. "Connard."

"Meh, et tu."

"Are you alright?"

Bash rolls his eyes. "I want a drink but that defeats the purpose of this 60 grand a week clinic. Where did Papa find this?"

"Lord knows," Francis mutters. "We just want you to get better, Bubba."

"I am better," Bash tells him. "When I'm drinking and working and not thinking about how she walked out of my life _again_."

Francis tuts. "You drove her out the first time."

"Yeah, but... I was always going to get her back."

"You never fight, Bash. I mean, you do, but not for the things _you_ want," Francis says. "You never fight for your own happiness."

Bash looks down. "What? I should have locked the doors, changed the pin and kept her prisoner? Just so she wouldn't return to him and be killed or something?"

Francis bites his lip. "Actually, she's... She's been doing well, they both have. Really happy because they found out she was pregnant."

"For fuck's sake," Bash mutters darkly. "Now, I _really_ need a drink."

"Same," Francis says lightly but stops smiling when his brother glares at him. "The thing is... The baby isn't Antoine's because-"

"I know," Bash says. "She told me that she was on the pill with Antoine and she skipped the day we... It doesn't take a scientist to work out what that means."

"Yep," Francis says. "He hasn't touched her at all. Being a devoted father and husband and... he's seeing a therapist."

Bash laughs humourlessly. "She has a thing for fucked up guys. Considering she's as fucked up as us herself. The irony." Then he stops. "So, she's all good? No black eyes-"

"Nothing. All good. Happy. New house, the works," Francis says.

"Then, I have no reason to think about her," Bash replies. "She's moved on. I've got to. _Again_."

"Just... don't push us away," Francis begs him. "I don't want a repeat of what happened after Delphine. That bitch... Lord knows how much we hated her."

Bash rolls his eyes. "No crazy women in my life, you don't need to worry about that. Now, can we talk about something else other than my failed marriage?"

Francis smiles a little. "So, there was a peacock at the twin's school today..."

...

Francis smiles at Kenna when she opens the door in surprise. "Hey," he breathes out. "I know, it's weird. I'm sorry but-"

"W-What are you doing here?"

Francis sighs. "I wanted to check on you. Mary said she saw you and you were great but... I had to check on you myself because I'm-"

"Reporting back to Bash? Bash who's in a clinic somewhere?" Kenna asks, letting him inside. "I'm fine. He doesn't need to worry."

"But he does! Worry, I mean," Francis cries out before sighing. "He loves you, he misses you and you... you left him."

"He left first-"

"But he wanted to make things work. Antoine's not good for you. Everyone can bloody well see that!" Francis tells her. "Now, you're pregnant and it's-"

"Shh!"

Francis stops. "He's here, isn't he?"

Kenna nods. "Outside in the garden," she whispers. "Don't say anything. In fact, I'll meet you somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'll text you, just write down your number, my phone got broken," she says.

Francis nods and writes his number down on a stickie note she gave him. "I'll be outside."

"No," she quickly says. "Just... The bar we always hung out in? A couple of doors down is a hairdresser. Go there and say I sent you."

"Are you a hairdresser now?" He asks lightly.

She smiles wryly. "Helped them redo their salon after it got burnt down. Now, I'm a VIP customer with my own booth out at the back. We can talk in private there."

He nods and heads to the door. "Don't take too long otherwise I'd know he hurt you."

"He doesn't..." She sighs. "Nevermind, just go."

After he leaves, she grabs the tray of lemonade and heads outside, placing it on the outdoor table.

"Are you done trimming the bushes?"

"Almost!" Antoine calls out. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright," she says, before sighing. "I have an appointment for my hair and nails. I'll leave soon."

Antoine turns to her. "Alright. Do you need money?"

She nods. "Please."

He now controls her bank accounts after last week and Mary's visit. She will have to fake a purchase or convince him that they gave her treatment on the house as they were 'still grateful for all she did'.

"There's seventy euros in the top kitchen drawer. Take it," he tells her.

She sighs in relief. Cash, not card. "Thanks, Tonie!"

"Any time, baby girl."

Mentally, she gags but she plants a smile outwards and leaves.

...

The owner to the salon closes the door behind her, leaving the two alone as Kenna sits down and grabs a drink from the tray. She sips it and watches as Francis takes a seat as well.

"Yes, it's Bash's but I'm happy Francis," she tells him. "Antoine is really preparing hard for this baby and it will crush him-"

"And what about its _real_ father?" Francis cuts her off. "Won't it hurt him too, having a child out there without being able to be in its life? If Mary ever did something like this, I don't think I'd be able to love her."

Kenna sighs. "He still loves me?"

"He never stopped," Francis tells her. "Come home. Leave Antoine and go back to Bash. He'll take you in and your baby. You can finally be the family-"

"Wishful thinking," Kenna says. "But I love Antoine."

"He will hurt you-"

"He won't," Kenna says. "I have faith in him. He's been great so far. He saw the error in his ways and now, he's making up for them. He is preparing for this baby and this is the only thing that is helping him let go of his difficult past. He was abused as a child, he watched his mother get beaten up - he didn't know any better! Now, he's a man who wants to break the cycle. I believe he can, I believe in him."

Francis blinks a few times. "God, he's really got his claws in you..."

"No-"

"The Kenna I knew was stronger than this," he snaps. "Not naive or stupid to see what's exactly in front of her. This isn't the first time, you know? You know what he did to Jeanne!"

She flinches, never seeing her former brother-in-law angry in her entire time of knowing him. "I know. But he and she weren't compatible. He's improved since then."

"You disappoint me-"

"Francis-"

"Kenna, why are you defending him?!" Francis cries out, baffled. "He won't ever change!"

"He has!"

"For now!" He retorts. "Until you say one thing or give an opinion on something he disagrees with and you end up with a black eye."

Kenna looks away. "Francis, we're done here."

"Kenna-"

"I don't want you or Mary in my life ever again if you won't accept that Antoine and I are in love, we're together and we're in this as husband and wife," she tells him slowly. "You can tell Bash to mind his own business too. I'm done with all of you, Antoine was right. You're so judgemental, you want to control _my_ life! Telling me what's right or wrong, what to do, how to act... I should have seen it before."

Francis scoffs. "Kenna! Are you delirious? It's Antoine who is manipulating you-"

"No," she breathes out. "It was always you guys. All high and mighty-"

"You were the one going around judging people," he tells her. "Little Miss Trust Fund Baby. Vain, hedonistic, bitchy. I don't know why, but I miss _her_ over this 'you'. Weak and pathetic-"

She slaps him.

"If you _ever_ contact me again," she starts shakily, tears stinging her eyes. "I'll tell Antoine and he'll deal with you."

"You won't keep this baby from Bash, you know," Francis tells her, stretching out his jaw as he winces. "We could always take this to court."

"You wouldn't."

"Call up social services, child protection-"

"Francis," Kenna whispers. "You'd really do that?"

"You leave me no choice!" He cries out. "You're putting my brother's unborn child at risk. What if Antoine finds out and turns on them instead? Forget you, he'll want to hurt the one thing he couldn't give you. The one thing that links you and Bash forever. What the fuck's wrong with you? Why can't you see what we see?!"

Kenna lets out a sob. "Just go. Just leave, Francis. We're done here."

"I love you, Kenna," Francis says softly. "Like a sister. We've known each other for over two decades. I respect you and care for you. Your happiness means a lot to Mary and hers mean a lot to me. If she's up worrying about you at night, then I'm worrying about her. Please... I beg you, I pray to God to beg you... We all care, we all love you. We won't judge you-"

"We're done here," she cuts him off.

"I'm sorry-"

"Get out."

"Kenna, please-"

"Francis, leave. You beg me, I beg _you_," she says, standing up and looking down at him. "We're not family anymore."

He laughs wryly. "Sure about that?"

"Well," she starts, blushing as she remembers that she and Mary are cousins. "Immediate."

He stands. "Fine. Look after yourself."

"I will. Antoine will look after me."

Francis rolls his eyes, sighs and leaves.

Kenna wishes he stayed and fought harder because her barrier had begun to crack.


	9. Catherine II

**Chapters 9 and 10 have been posted at the same time!**

**Quote of the chapter: "Abusers – they'll manipulate and they'll lie to you. And when you no longer give them that power, they'll try to manipulate your family or the people close to you instead. Abusers want everyone to hate you just as much as they do. It's sick. Their lack of morals and integrity is sick. The amount of hate they harbour in their hearts is sick, as are their psychopathic or sociopathic traits." ― LaTasha "Tacha B." Braxton.**

* * *

"For the love of-"

"Kenna, Kenna, Kenna," Catherine drawls, entering the home without permission. "Nice."

They're a fucking pack of wolves. Revolving around in her life, like the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. Who's next? Henry Valois with his Jimmy Choo velvet slippers?

Kenna rolls her eyes. "Thanks. What's with you all turning up at my bloody door?" It's been months since she last saw any of them, she expects that Mary and Francis would have had their baby, considering she was due soon herself.

Catherine turns to face her. "I have a house nearby. I'll pay good money."

"How close?"

"Paris."

"That's not nearby!"

Catherine shrugs. "A job is a job," she replies. "I would call your mother, the genius behind everything but she's booked until five years time. Her daughter is the next best thing considering she helped our company freshen up our offices wonderfully."

Kenna smiles a little. "Flattery gets you everywhere."

"You'll take it?"

"I will."

"Kenna? Who is it?"

Catherine watches as Antoine comes down the stairs and the man pales. "Oh, Antoine Bourbon. Been a while, boy."

"Y-Yes, Aunt Catherine," he mumbles, bowing his head a little like a disciplined child and a headmaster. "How is everyone?"

"Well," she says shortly, turning back to Kenna. "I need you to come as soon as possible. I am hosting an event in five days time and if it's not done by then, my reputation will bruise. You know I can't have that, I'm Catherine de Medici."

Kenna nods. "Of course," she says, turning to Antoine. "Darling, Madame de Medici has asked me to do a job for her. I can't reject it."

"She can't do it," Antoine says, turning to Catherine. "We're travelling."

"W-We are?"

"It was meant to be a surprise," Antoine says, coming to stand by her and wrap his arm around her waist. "For being pregnant with our first child together."

Kenna's face falls. "Right." She looks at Catherine. "I'm sorry. I can direct you to-"

"No," Catherine cuts her off. "No can do. I need _you_."

"Tonie, please?" Kenna begs him. "We can replan the holiday-"

He pinches her and she swallows hard, shaking her head at Catherine.

"No, I'm sorry. We've been waiting for ages for this," Kenna tells Catherine.

Catherine eyes Antoine's fingers pinching Kenna's waist briefly and plants a fake smile on her face. "1.2."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you will be when you find out that you've missed out on a job payment of 1.2 million euros."

Kenna blinks in surprise. "Antoine, we can use that money-"

"We don't need money from the Valoises," Antoine snaps.

"Ha!" Catherine laughs. "I'm no Valois. I'm a Medici, my family owns the banks in Italy. Do you think I need the Valoises? They need _me_."

"Same difference," Antoine says tightly.

Catherine rolls her eyes. "I'll pay for a hotel stay as you work on the project. A car will pick you up tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or your baby." She holds her gaze with Kenna, making Kenna swallow nervously. "I mean, children are so precious these days. Henry and I are expecting our fourth and fifth grandchild."

"Leeza's pregnant?"

"No."

"Margot?"

"No."

"Claude?" Kenna whispers, eyes begging Catherine not to say anything.

Catherine purses her lips. "Claude is excited for the babies to arrive," she says vaguely. "Antoine, if you stop this woman from working for me, I'll be having words with your father."

Antoine pales, looking at her in disbelief. "Why-"

"Daddy pays your bills, doesn't he?" Catherine continues. "Try me, _Tonie_." She heads to the door. "I can let myself out. Ciao."

After Catherine leaves, Kenna turns to Antoine in confusion.

"What did she mean that your dad pays our bills?"

"Shut up-"

"Antoine, talk to me-"

"I lost my job, okay?!"

Kenna gasps. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"You're fucking spoilt, do you know that? Do you know how expensive you are?" He snaps at her.

Kenna flinches. "I didn't ask for an expensive ring-"

"I just thought you were worth more than the useless piece of shit that Bash put on your finger," Antoine replies. "Family heirloom? More like family _trash_."

"Don't talk about that ring like that!"

"Why?"

"It was his grandmother's," Kenna says softly. "It means a lot to them."

Antoine scoffs, starting to walk away. "Yet, you still buy shit like you don't have a house to pay for. Sort out your spending habits and leave mine well alone."

"But you control my bank account!"

"Are you complaining?" Antoine asks, rounding on her.

She leans back in fear. "N-No."

"Good," he hisses into her ear. "I don't want to hear shit from you. Okay?"

She shakily nods, looking anywhere but him. "Okay."

He grips onto her chin, forcing her to look her way. "You do like testing me, don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean-"

"I tell you to shut up and you talk-"

"I was only agreeing-"

"And now, you're speaking over me? Talking back to _me_? Your _husband_?"

Kenna shakes her head, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to-"

She yelps when he slams the wall beside her head, her eyes clamping shut tightly as she breathes heavily, silently praying for him to go.

"Those Valoises don't give a _shit_ about you! You're a fucking disgrace, do you think that any of those women you grew up with would accept you? I pity your family, couldn't wait to be rid of you when they came. Happy that you were finally out of their lives with false promises to return when the baby came. I'll tell you now, _wife_, nobody but _me_ cares about you."

"Y-Yeah," she breathes out, scared. "That's true. You only care about me-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He screams into her face, making her sob louder. "You're a disgrace of a woman. Look at you. God, what do I see in you? You're not beautiful _at all_." He close to her ear now. "Path-etic whore."

She feels something warm trickle down her legs and gasps when she realises that her waters have broken.

"Did you just... _pee_ yourself?" Antoine asks, disgusted.

"No!" She cries out, a sob escaping her lips. "My waters have broken."

His eyes widen. "Shit."

"T-Take me to the hospital-"

"Shit!"

"Antoine!"

"What?!"

She looks at him in disbelief. "Antoine, I'm in fucking labour. Snap out of it!" She knows he'll be mad at her for talking to him like that but now, they're both worrying over the baby.

"Shit, shit, shit," he repeats. "Alright. Hospital bag, where is it?"

"Coat closet," she breathes out.

He heads over and turns to her. "Just _breathe_."

_Don't think I will_, she thinks sarcastically but nods. "We're having a baby."

"We are having a baby," Antoine breathes out, smiling.

...

The baby is small, a week early but perfectly healthy and beautiful. He's a boy with brown hair and... green eyes. Blueish-green but green if you stare intently into them as Kenna does right now in awe.

She swallows hard, watching as the door opens and Antoine enters with a blue teddy bear and some chocolates. She plants a fake smile on and strokes her son's cheek, inviting Antoine inside.

"Daddy, your son wants you," she says quietly as to not wake the now sleeping baby. He's not even his, but if she wants to leave the hospital worse than she entered it, she better keep quiet about the paternity. Considering she's lied about sleeping with Bash.

Antoine takes a sharp intake of breath in. As if he's in pain but then he relaxes and comes towards them, placing the gifts onto the table above her feet. He smiles and gestures for her to give him the baby.

"So handsome, like his father," Antoine says proudly.

_Oh God_, Kenna thinks. _He is, isn't he?_

The midwife enters and beams at the family, hovering over Antoine's shoulder to check on the baby.

"Any names yet?"

"Charles," Kenna says quickly. "Right, honey?"

Antoine nods enthusiastically. "Strong name for a strong boy," he tells the midwife before frowning as he studies Charles' wary opened eyes. They were too loud for him to process. "His eyes are awfully green."

"They're a blue-green colour," Kenna quickly says, eyeing the midwife pleadingly as Antoine continues to stare down at Charles. "Babies have blue eyes for a while, don't they?"

The midwife clocks on and turns to Antoine. "That happens. Babies' eye colours take a while to set in. Also, you may not have green eyes but you can carry the trait. Perhaps you have relatives with the recessive eye colour."

Kenna sighs in relief. "My cousin and aunt from my father's side, they have green eyes."

"It's completely normal to carry the gene," the midwife continues. "Don't be alarmed! Baby's just as handsome as his papa."

Antoine chuckles happily. "We've been trying. And we were blessed with this little man."

"I'm just going to perform some tests, is that alright?"

Kenna nods. "Yeah."

The midwife takes Charles and places him in the cot. As she does her tests, Antoine goes over to Kenna and kisses the side of her head, rubbing his nose on her cheek after.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Kenna swallows deeply. "Y-You're welcome."

"What is it?"

Tears spring to her eyes. "He's just so beautiful, isn't he?"

"We made that, baby girl," Antoine states, kissing her cheek.

_We didn't_, she thinks, tears slipping down her cheeks. "We did," she says breathlessly. "And I'm so happy."

"I'm sorry about earlier," his voice is quieter now. "I'll be better, baby. I'll be better."

Kenna turns to face him and smiles. "I know you will be. I know you love me."

"Good," he says, kissing her lips. "I do... love you."

"You were gone a while," she says, briefly eyeing the midwife and Charles. "Where did you go?"

A while is three hours. He held her hand as she pushed their baby out and quickly left after before she could even push the placenta out. The doctor and midwife had said that new fathers had always felt a bit nauseous over the labour process but Kenna knew otherwise.

He stank of alcohol and perfume. Women's perfume.

"Celebrating," Antoine tells her. "Wetting the baby's head. Another son."

"Were there women?" She tries.

Kenna gasps when he feels her pinch her back, his lips meeting her cheek before they are just before her ear.

"What are you insinuating?"

Her lips waver. "N-Nothing."

"You're lying." He glares at her but his gaze softens when the midwife calls for their attention. "Healthy baby?"

The midwife beams. "Healthy baby."

Antoine grins happily. "That's what I wanted to hear," he replies, looking down at his wife. "Right, baby girl?"

Kenna shakily nods, planting a fake smile on her face. "Right."

...

She's stupid.

She's stupid to think he'd lay off her when she returns home but the second she's in the house and the baby's napping in his new room, her nose is bleeding and perhaps even broken.

She stays on the floor of the bedroom, not daring getting up in case he storms back up those stairs to 'deal with her' some more. Terrified, she is, the urge to resist crying and sobbing everywhere as she laments ever leaving Bash again.

Kenna hears Charlie cry and she sniffles, using Kleenex tissues to deal with her nose before she heads to the nursery and tends to her son. She breastfeeds the baby, taking a seat at the bay window and watching the world pass her by down below with her head turned to look through the slits of the blinds.

Happy families.

No one really knows what happens behind closed doors.

"Kenna?!"

"Y-Yes, Antoine?"

"I'm starving, what are we eating for dinner?!" He asks her.

She scoffs. She hasn't even had the chance to look through the bloody fridge, wondering how he managed to look after himself whilst she was hospitalised.

"I-I don't know!"

"This bitch..." She hears him mutter before she hears footsteps come up the stairs.

She curses, covering herself and Charlie up just as he enters the nursery.

"You'll handle _his_ dinner and not mine?"

"Do we even have anything to eat?" She asks him, strained.

"I don't have money, remember?" He spits her way.

She sighs. "Can't you get your job-"

"You think I've not tried?" He asks her, incredulous. "Do me a favour and don't ask stupid questions. I've warned you about that before."

"Antoine, please," she snaps. "I don't have any time for this. I am looking after _my son_."

The second she realises what she has done, she regrets it and she pleads with him with her eyes, gesturing to her baby helplessly. She is sobbing now, feeling her nose sting with pain.

"Put the baby to sleep," Antoine says lowly.

Kenna shakes her head, leaning towards the window. "I'll come down and cook dinner soon. When I'm fin-"

"It's too late for that," he states. "Put. The. Baby. To. Sleep."

She stands and detaches the now wailing baby from her chest, sending futile looks Antoine's way. She hushes the baby and sings softly until he's fast asleep before she's on her knees, begging Antoine to not hurt her. She's tired. She's done so much today, she just needs a break.

"I beg you on Charlie's life, don't..." She sobs. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Kenna yelps, her head turning to the side sharply, the sting of his backhand leaving a red mark on her cheek. Her forearm is leaning on the floor and she takes shaky breaths.

"Not in front of Charlie," she breathes out. "Not in front of Charlie..."

"Forget dinner," Antoine replies, pulling her up aggressively. "I want dessert instead."

He takes her to their bedroom, pushing her onto the bed and stripping her from her clothes.

She doesn't even fight.

What's the point?

She closes her eyes and releases a breath.

_Do your worst_.

...

Catherine beams happily, cradling the baby in her arms. "Yes, I see my husband and his son in him," she tells Kenna, eyeing the quiet new mother. "That's new. Trendy to have broken noses, is it?"

Kenna looks away, sniffling. "Why are you here?"

"I care for all of my grandchildren," Catherine tells her. "Where's _Tonie_?"

"Gone to stay with his sick dad for a bit," Kenna says.

"Ah," Catherine replies. "Making sure he's still in the will. Good son, hefty inheritance."

Kenna rolls her eyes, wiping the tears that start to fall. "He's a good man."

"You're fooling yourself," Catherine sings nonchalantly, cooing at the baby. "Hello, Charles. Yes, you are called the same name as your uncle."

"Catherine," Kenna breathes out. "Don't."

Catherine eyes her. "Bash has been released from the clinic a few months back. He's doing well, throwing himself into work. For the most part."

Kenna glances warily at the blonde. "'Most part'?"

"Before you got together, he used to sleep-"

"Around, yes," Kenna says knowingly, smiling a little.

"Well, he stopped all of that even after you got divorced and Daphne-"

"Delphine-"

"Who gives a shit?" Catherine mutters before continuing with, "Topped herself. Now, he's back to that behaviour. He's even sleeping with his secretary and oh, the little bitch's face whenever she prances about the halls as if sleeping with the boss's son will get her somewhere in life."

Kenna chuckles wryly. "He's using her."

"The sex must be good," Catherine mumbles, rolling her eyes. "His father slept with her too a few years back. Her and Penelope."

"Like father, like son," Kenna says, distracted by the fact her son's eyes _still_ haven't changed from the colour green.

"I don't know what's wrong with a woman of ambition, with money, independence. Not some personal assistance whore, hoping to climb up the social ladder."

"Catherine-"

"I mean, I brought something to the table when I married Henry," she says. "I even signed a prenup. I'm worth _more_ than him without my family."

"Catherine-"

"Sébastien shouldn't have let you go. Not even about the money, but you both need the stability and I could see how happy you both were together, cheating behind your husband's-"

"Catherine!" Kenna screams out, she's sobbing now and so is Charlie.

Catherine quickly settles the baby and puts him down before coming over to Kenna and taking her hands in hers.

"What is it?" She demands from Kenna.

Kenna takes a shaky breath. "Can you leave? I just need some time to myself."

"To celebrate that hubby's gone for a few days?"

Kenna glares at her. "You're doing my head in."

Catherine smirks. "Your ex-husband's sex life getting to you, is it? I mean, you did have one last hurrah with him on your wedding day to _Tonie_."

Catherine's taunting her. That was what this woman was. A taunt. But that meant she liked the person she was taunting. Normally, the woman is cold and calculating, ignoring anyone who isn't somebody. Her Louboutin heels echoing down halls as everyone bows their heads and quickly makes themselves scarce from the Medici's wrath.

If she spoke to you, you had a soft spot in her cold, black heart.

"Francis is sorry."

Kenna shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

"It does," Catherine says. "I'm sorry too. I overstepped."

Kenna eyes her, sniffling. "It will get better. Tonie only does this because he loves me. He cares about me. I hurt him and h-he hurts me back to show me how much he loves and needs me."

"Is that what you believe? When are his actions actually justifiable? Not making dinner on time? A punch to the gut. Not quietening the baby soon enough? A blow to the face. Answering back when you didn't? Rape."

Kenna flinches when she hears the last word. "No. No, he doesn't do-"

"I see you covering your stomach. You've just given birth for God's sake!" Catherine screams at her. "He is _hurting_ you after you've given birth? What the actual fu-"

"Period cramps-"

"I've had eleven fucking children," Catherine snaps. "I am not stupid to know that periods do not start that soon after having a baby."

Kenna bites her lip. "You should go now. I need to rest."

"I think I'll stay."

"Leave-"

"Kenna, it's either have me help you or he comes back to greet you with his fist," Catherine tells her gently.

Kenna sighs.

"I'd take the fist," she croaks out. "Because at least I know he missed me."

Catherine swallows hard. She gets up, collects her Birkin handbag and goes over to the cot, leaning down to kiss the baby's head before she leaves.

Kenna sighs in relief and goes to the window, watching Catherine get into her car and the driver driving off. Her baby starts to cry and she smiles, turning to face him.

"Mummy's coming. Now, it's just you and me, Little Man."


	10. Kenna

**Saw a video online about this, so incorporated it in. We're nearing the end of this story.**

**Chapters 9 and 10 have been posted at the same time!**

****Quote of the ending of this story: "She could do this. She was stronger now. This was her chance to prove it." ― Talena Winters, Finding Heaven.****

* * *

"I'd like to order a pizza please," Kenna says, eyeing Antoine slowly sipping on his beer as he watches the TV.

_"Ma'am, this is the emergency services-"_

"I know. I've got the right number," Kenna quickly says, her gaze going over to her restless two-month-old baby. "Uh, I'll give you my address." She tells the operator her address and swallows hard. "I'll have a small pizza..." She lowers her voice. "With me."

_"I see,"_ the operator replies. _"Is the aggressor in the room?"_

"Yes, and I'll have a drink with that. Any good options?"

_"Can you get somewhere safe with your child?"_

Kenna bites her lip. Antoine removed the locks to the door, saying that their home was an open house. Unless she barricades herself and her son in a room, she doesn't.

"No, not that one. Perhaps, a Sprite."

_"I understand. Can you stay on the line?"_

"I'll give you my address again if you didn't get that."

_"Just keep on the line, ma'am. Help is coming soon. Do you need medical attention?"_

"Thank you very much. It's..." She repeats the address and goes over to the Moses basket to place a gentle hand on her son's chest. "It's alright, Charlie. Mama's got you. For the last thing, sure why not?" She did feel pain in her waist.

Charlie starts to wail and Kenna jumps when she hears Antoine yelling at her to shut him up.

"Why the fuck is he crying? What does he have to cry about?"

Kenna briefly turns to him, consoling her baby with her hand. "I'll handle it, Antoine. Just... calm down."

"All day, he has been crying," Antoine states in exasperation, getting up from his seat. "You're a shitty wife and a shitty mother. You disgust me."

"I-I know," Kenna whispers, keeping the phone call going. "I'm on the phone to the pizza place. I'll take him upstairs and handle the call."

"Why can't you cook, hmm? You always cooked for that connard, yet you won't for me?" Antoine scoffs, sitting back down. "Useless bitch."

Kenna sighs and lifts her baby into her arm, adjusting him so she can keep the phone on her ear. She heads upstairs and into the nursery, placing the baby on the changing table.

"H-He hurts me," she whispers, keeping an eye out on the door. "I can't do this anymore..." She bites her lip, trying to stop the sobs from escaping them. "Everything I do is wrong. What's the point?"

_"Hey, it's going to be okay, ma'am. What's your name?"_

"K-Kenna," Kenna croaks out.

_"Hi, Kenna. My name's Colette and I'm here to help you and your son,"_ Colette tells her gently. _"Are you away from him?"_

"Yeah," Kenna whispers. "He's taken away the locks so I-I have to be careful i-if he comes upstairs."

_"Okay,"_ Colette says. _"I've dispatched a vehicle to your address. Can you tell me his name?"_

"Antoine Bourbon. H-He's my husband," Kenna breathes out.

Colette clicks her tongue. He's got previous records. The abuse with his former wife. _"Alright. Is there anything you can do? To stop him from getting inside? It says that he's a known domestic abuser."_

"N-No-"

"What call to a pizza place takes this long?" Antoine asks, standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. "Who is it?"

"No one, Tonie," Kenna says casually, heading to the dresser to retrieve a fresh nappy. "They're just explaining that they're low on onion rings so they're looking for alternatives for me. I'm really hungry, baby. Go back downstairs."

Charlie starts to cry again and Antoine goes over to him, making Kenna freeze.

"Sometimes," he starts, bringing the baby to his chest. "I think he isn't mine. My older son never cried so much, nor did I. Must get that from your side."

Kenna sighs in relief. Charlie's got his father's eyes, but the midwife helped her by partially lying on her behalf that it will most likely be that way until he turns two due to some things that went on in the womb. Antoine's dumb about biology, so he didn't question it any further when the child was born.

"O-Of course, he's yours, Tonie," Kenna tells him. "See? He's all quiet."

"Put him to bed."

"I need to change him-"

"Now, Kenna."

She places the phone onto the dresser, screen down and takes Charlie from his grip before putting the baby in the crib.

"I want you downstairs."

"Antoine-"

"Don't make me ask again."

Kenna nods and watches as he leaves the room. She looks at the phone and gets it.

"He wants me to go downstairs with him."

_"Just keep on acting natural, police are five minutes out, Kenna," _Colette tells her.

Kenna nods and slips the phone into her trouser pocket before she heads downstairs and sees him waiting by the counter island. He gestures for her to come over and she does, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"I did my research," he tells her, grabbing another beer from the fridge and opening up the bottle. "Doesn't Charlie's eyes look too _green_?"

"Well, my younger brother's eyes were blue for a long time and you've met my parents," she replies. "It's from my side. My aunt and cousin, remember?"

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I've seen those eyes, the shape, everything," Antoine says, pointing an accusing finger her way. "Did you lie to me?"

Kenna falters. "About what?"

"Sleeping with the ex-hubby," Antoine says to her, sipping from his bottle.

Kenna shakes her head. "Antoine, I'd _never_ do that to you-"

"You're lying. I know when you lie," Antoine replies. "It's so obvious, you're so dumb to not even see it. Or realise it."

"Antoine, I beg you, forgive me," she whispers, coming clean. "It was a moment of madness and... we had unfinished business but that was all that it was! I don't love him like I love you. You gave me a life, he never could do that. How could I be with someone who won't give me anything?"

Antoine finishes the beer and looks at her. He chuckles wryly before throwing the bottle her way. He watches her duck in fear, turning to see the broken pieces on the floor by the wall of the TV.

"Always knew you were a putain," he says to her, pointing at her as he scoffs. "Clap for yourself, _whore_."

Kenna looks away and crosses her arms. "Fine. Charlie isn't yours but he... I mean, Bash doesn't even know. Or if he does, he doesn't care."

"Damaged goods, that's what you are," Antoine tells her, spite in his words. "Someone's leftovers. Didn't you even sleep with men old enough to be your grandfather?"

_Father_, Kenna thinks but that's not the point he's making. "We were doing so well. _You_ were doing so well. We were working towards a family. What happened, Antoine?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I fucking hate you," he tells her brokenly, his eyes red and watery. "You break my heart over and over again and I keep letting you come back, arms wide open. I'm a fool, for thinking you were the one for me."

Kenna glares at him. "Says the man who does this!" She points to her black eye and split lip. Both made in the morning alone. "And rapes me. And strangles me. And punches me. And screams in my face, threatening me with knives and promises to kill my baby who you believed to be yours! What is wrong with _you_?"

She turns, going to leave but she's shoved against the door to the back garden. His hands are around her throat and he's squeezing, her eyes widening in fear when she realises that he's squeezing harder than ever before.

She tries to pull his hands away but he doesn't let go, so she kicks him where it hurts, sending him stumbling back and looking up at her angrily.

"I'll kill you. Should have when I had the chance before that little shit was inside you," he spits out, slamming her into the glass.

Kenna gasps when she feels something embedded in her hip and she falls through, everything suddenly slow motion. Her eyes are no longer on him but on the sky above. The evening sky of blues, oranges and pinks.

Her back hits the ground and everything starts to fade.

She wants her baby, she wants to get up.

She can't.

Her hand goes to her hip and she brings it to her eyesight, seeing it stained red with crimson blood. She feels herself weaken by the second and her heart slows down.

Perhaps, this is finally the end.

Release from her tormentor.

The police are coming, they'll take good care of Charlie - take him to his real father. He doesn't need a failure of a mother that she is.

Kenna blinks slowly, tears running down her face. She doesn't want to die but maybe, this is finally going to be pain-free. No more screaming, broken bones, split lips, bloody noses, strangle marks around her neck, threats...

"Kenna, stay with me," Antoine screams to her. "Don't leave me! I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry, baby girl! We can get through this, I promise-"

_The police are here_, Kenna realises.

She smiles a bittersweet smile, closes her eyes and embraces the darkness.

...

Bash groans at the sound of his phone ringing, opening his eyes and looking down to see a mess of hair on his chest. He sighs and slips out of Rowan's grip, grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

"Oui?"

_"Monsieur Sébastien de Poitiers?"_

"Oui," Bash mumbles, closing his eyes. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Qui est-ce? What do you want?" He's a whole bunch of tiredness, asking questions in annoyance, switching from English to French.

_"I am calling from the American Hospital of Paris. Your wife was admitted,"_ the person says in English. _"You are listed under her emergency contacts."_

Bash's eyes snap open. "I'm sorry what? M-My wife's where?" He doesn't have one.

_"Admitted to the hospital,"_ the person says slowly. _"Serious injuries. It will better if you came here so you can find out more. Your baby son is being cared for in our in-hospital nursery."_

Bash takes a shaky breath. His _what_? "Mon Dieu. I'm on my way."

He hangs up and wakes Rowan up. She starts with a jolt and glares at him before smirking when she sees his bare chest.

"Ready for-"

"Get out," he says, getting up and getting dressed. "Now!"

Rowan scowls and searches for her clothes, slowly putting them on. "What the fuck's wrong with you? First, you're all for this and the next-"

"Listen," Bash begins, putting a fresh shirt on. "You're just sex to me. Now, someone I love has been admitted to the hospital so I need to be _there_ and not _here_ with some woman who is using me just as much as I'm using her. You're never going to get promoted, forget about it."

"I could sue-"

"Like to see you try," Bash tells her. "Remember your dear friend, Penelope? The same one who my stepmother destroyed."

Rowan scoffs and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Bash rubs his face and heads to the bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly and putting on some cologne before he puts his shoes on and chucks his toothbrush in the sink, heading out of his room.

"I need a car!"

"Oui, Monsieur," his chauffer says, leading him to the garage. "Voiture de sport ou tous les jours?"

"Sport," Bash says and chooses his Ferrari. "You're driving, I won't find a parking spot in time."

The chauffer nods and Bash gets in as he also gets in. "Where to, Monsieur?"

"The hospital."

...

Francis paces the room, Bash doing the same across from him. They both are restless and Mary rolls her eyes, shushing a crying Charlie in her arms. She looks up at Bash.

"Don't you want to hold your son?"

Bash turns to her, stopping his pacing. "I can't. Not without Kenna's permission."

"But-"

"Francis," Bash warns his brother. "I need to know she's fine first."

He wishes he never let her go so easily. He should have convinced her not to go back to Antoine. Tell her that he's manipulated her by using crocodile tears against her and false promises. But wishes aren't reality.

"I'm just relieved she didn't change her emergency contact," Mary says. "I'm on there too."

Bash sighs, takes a seat and rubs his face hard. "Merde. Merde. Merde!"

"Hey!" His brother calls out in surprise. "A baby's here."

Bash turns to him. "Merde."

Francis smiles wryly and sits beside him. "She'll be okay."

"We don't know _anything_," Bash tells him.

Charlie starts to cry and Mary struggles to find a bottle or something to feed him. She sighs, turning to Francis. "I'll take him home. There's some formula there."

"I'll wait with Bash," he replies, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. "Go."

Mary leaves but not before squeezing Bash's shoulder on the way out. He's a bundle of nerves, anger and worries, he doesn't know how to act and jumps at the touch, his mind in and out of the room.

"If I lose her for good..." Bash trails off, bowing his head and taking a shaky breath. "I don't know what I'll do."

"Be a father," Francis states. "Tell Charlie what a wonderful person she was. But you don't have to worry about that - she'll be perfectly fine. She's strong."

"You and she had words-"

"I regret them," Francis mumbles. "I was just so mad. Mad on your behalf because you were admitted to a clinic because of her."

Bash tuts. "Do you know how hard it is for someone to leave their abusive relationship, Francis?" He asks his brother in disbelief. "She... No matter what, she'll defend him and tell herself to believe that he does it out of love. They don't see it until it's too late..." His heart clenches and it's painful and he winces. It's like his body is preparing him for her loss. "Oh, God... Mon Dieu."

Francis leans back in his seat, tears springing to her eyes. "I was... I wanted her to come back to us. We are _all_ here for her and she won't accept help. Mary's worried sick. She barely ate one day because she had this terrible nightmare that Kenna was lying on the floor, dead. Blood everywhere and Antoine standing over her, laughing. I'm surprised she didn't take today badly because it's _bad_."

"She was calm for Charles' sake," Bash mumbles. "I'm sorry Mary's having nightmares. We're in the same boat. But mine started since... the divorce. I talked about it with my therapist." He takes his phone out. "I should probably find a great one for Kenna. She's going to need all the help she can get. T-The lawyers are already drawing up a divorce petition to file against that son of a bitch and-"

"Calm down," Francis says slowly. "One thing at a time, brother."

Bash nods shakily. "Yeah. You're right. Let's focus on keeping him without bail and her safe. I'll ask dad to get some bodyguards-"

"You're overreacting-"

"I haven't reacted enough, Francis!" Bash cries out, standing up. "What serious injuries take this long, hmm? He's hurt her very badly and... she may be on the verge of death and about to leave her baby boy. My son... You're telling me that I'm overreacting that someone has tried to kill my son's mother? What if it was Mary, huh?"

Francis closes his eyes. "Don't. I can't... I can't bear it enough as it is."

"Think about it," Bash continues. "What if Mary was in surgery right now? Bleeding out from every part of her body, her body twisted or bent or whatever. Black, blue, purple, red."

Francis covers his mouth. He feels sick. "I'd kill him myself."

"Bourbon is lucky that I'm not over there, abusing our family's power in France to get myself alone in a cell with him," Bash says lowly. "His family will have been called to be informed that he was dead."

"Monsieur de Poitiers?"

Bash turns. "Bash is fine," he tells the doctor, following him out of the waiting room. "How is she?"

"The surgery was successful. We managed to stem the bleeding and stop it. She had glass embedded into her back, a large shard cutting into her spleen but its functions shouldn't be affected," the doctor informs him. "We... noticed that she had two broken ribs and her skin had old and new injuries. Finger marks, strangulation marks-"

"Her husband did that to her," Bash states.

"I thought you-"

"Ex-husband," Bash corrects him. "I'm her ex-husband and her child's... father. He's been hurting her for a long time and at one point, she was safe with me but she went back to him. And now... this."

The doctor sighs, taking his glasses off. "I see cases like this one every week. There are a stigma and lack of support. We can only do so much. Try and convince them to seek help before it is too late. The emergency caller said that she disguised the call for help as a pizza delivery order. She saved her own life."

Bash smiles wryly. "She's smart." He looks away. "How bad is she?"

"Injuries today alone, black eye and split lip... strangulation-"

"I-I get the picture," Bash breathes out. "Is she awake?"

The doctor nods. "She is. She asked for her son."

"He's been taken somewhere safe," Bash informs him. "Thank you."

"Follow me."

...

Kenna nervously raises her head to meet Bash's eyes. He's been standing there with his arms crossed for a while now, so many emotions in his face and she has no words. If she had just stayed... None of this would have happened.

He finally scoffs, looking out the window. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kenna flinches, reminding herself that he's not Antoine. He wouldn't hurt her. He'd never hurt her. But those damn words...

"Bash, I'm sorry-"

"God, no!" He cries out, his eyes meeting hers again. "What for?"

Her face scrunches up and she sniffles. "I put our baby in danger."

"Francis was wrong to say that," Bash says softly. "Kenna, it's hard. I understand-"

"You don't," she whispers brokenly. "How could you? How could you understand the fear in the pit of my stomach _every day_? I thought he would get better, Bash. What am I going to do without him?"

Bash rolls his eyes. "You're going to _survive_ without him. You're going be stronger, healthier, happier... I'm not letting you go this time. That was on me. _This_ is on me."

"No..."

"Yes," he whispers, covering his face as tears spring to his eyes. "I did this. I let you go back to him. I cursed you. I told you that he was going to hurt you again. Kenna, he... he pushed you through a fucking glass door. He strangled you. Punched you... I'll never forgive myself."

Kenna burst into sobs, closing her eyes shut as she shook. "Oh, God..."

"Can I hug you?"

She shakes her head, meeting his eyes with a wry shrug and a helpless little laugh. "You wouldn't want me anymore anyway. Not when he..." She looks down.

"He fucking raped you-"

"Don't-"

"I'm going to kill him-"

"Bash-"

"Why would he...? How many times?"

Kenna swallows hard. "Remember when we met up at the bar? The day we talked about him getting beat up by Julien and me losing my virginity... It started then."

"Almost a year?" Bash breathes out in shock.

She nods slowly. "I don't know. I'd just blank it out. When he was done, he'd fall asleep and I'll lay there in the dark just wondering why I upset him so much. Wondering why I couldn't be the partner he needed. Why I loved him anyway. I've gone through so much concealer and foundation in twelve months, the amount of money I spend on it is disgusting."

"Tell me everything," Bash says softly, taking a seat by the bed but not too close to alarm her.

"He'd lock my phone up," she whispers sadly. "Tug my hair hard if I didn't please him. Controlled my bank account, physical cash and my calls. He wouldn't let me leave the house and he took the locks off every door. He'd pinch me when we have company, warning me, keeping me in check. He'd call me names. Say it's my fault. And it is... because I slept with you and he knows... he knows that Charlie isn't his. And he wanted to kill me."

She's sobbing now, so ashamed and disgusted about herself. Her breath hitches in her throat when Bash slowly gets up as to not alarm her but he fails and she turns to him.

Her hand reaches out and he looks at it fearfully, as if she's fire. Then he takes it and she sighs in relief, tears streaming down her cheeks as sobs rack her shoulders.

"Hold me?"

"Yeah," he croaks out, hugging her tightly and pressing kisses on the top of her head. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you-"

"Just hold me," she whispers. "Don't say anything. Just... hold me."

...

Home.

She places the glass of Whiskey down and sighs, thanking God that Mary started Charlie on formula. She needed this drink. So badly. Just one to calm her nerves.

Because she's home.

The staff greet her and shower her with support like no other, welcoming their old lady of the house back with warm, open arms. The female staff take over in looking after Charlie to settle her in as Bash organises a nursery with the household manager in tow.

He meets her eyes and she nods slightly, looking out the window to see that it's raining. Closing her eyes, she starts to hum a song, a song of hope, of happiness, of certainty.

Her eyes open and she eyes the bottle of painkillers her doctor gave her for the pain she'd most likely feel over the next couple of days or so. Looking around, she's alone in the kitchen, sat at the bay window in Adidas shirt and trackies. Her feet are bare and when they touch the ground, its cold beneath them.

She takes the bottle and sees the pills inside.

There were days she wished she could do it. But she'd been pregnant or still nursing her baby and she couldn't leave him with that monster. Now... Now, he was safe with his real father and she would never burden him or Bash.

She unscrews the lid and puts five pills onto her palm.

Then something in her switches and she quickly stuffs the pills back inside and places the bottle onto the counter. She shakes her head and returns back to the window, letting out a muffled sob.

"Madame?"

She sniffles and looks up, planting a small smile to the older woman. This woman helped the manager with the day-to-day running of the house. Taking over cleaning, organising menus for the day and other things of household duties.

"Madame Prescott," Kenna says warmly. "Take a seat."

"Non," Mrs Prescott says softly. "The Monsieur asked me to ask you what you wanted to eat."

Kenna shakes her head. "I'm fine-"

"I saw you with the bottle," Prescott says under her breath. "You are _strong_, you hear me?" The woman is shaking now, on the verge of crying herself. "Strong. Forgive me for stepping over..." Her English is broken but Kenna understands. "That boy needs a mother. That man, a wife. Ever since you left this house, nothing has been the same, Madame. It's good to have you _home_. We will protect you now."

"I thought you all hated me," Kenna says lightly.

Prescott scoffs. "You did always sneak in extra pay during Easter, Christmas and Summer. Bribe or not, you were better than Mademoiselle Delphine. We missed you."

Kenna sniffles. "You won't tell Bash about..." She eyes the bottle.

Prescott shakes her head. "Beef stew it is, Madame. We still have your Scottish recipes," she says, changing the subjects as Bash enters the kitchen. "If you'd like to add anything, let us know. Dinner will be ready soon. I will fetch the chef."

She respectfully bows her head at Bash before leaving the ex-couple alone. Kenna eyes him warily and gestures for him to finish her drink but he rejects it.

"I'm, uh, _trying_ not to drink. I find myself-"

"Fucking your secretary?"

Bash stills. "How-"

"Doesn't matter," Kenna cuts him off. "It's fine." She even smiles a little for good measure. She can't be salty. "I have all the evidence on my phone. I just... I just need to get that."

"I'll have people go there right now."

"The knife, everything."

Then it dawns on her and she rushes up from her seat, making it to the downstairs water closet in time to vomit down the toilet. She almost died. She almost fucking died. Her child would have grown up motherless and now she thought about suicide and-

"Let it all out," Bash says gently, rubbing her back in circles. "There we go."

Kenna starts to sob as she pulls away from the toilet and slumps down with her back against the shower door. She looks up into Bash's green eyes and all she sees is love and fear for _her_.

"How could you want this?" She asks him in disbelief.

"I never stopped," Bash replies, honestly. "In fact, you have never looked more beautiful to me than you look right now. Black eye and split lip aside, deep down I know my Kenna is still in there. I need you to come back to me, to _us_. You never gave yourself credit either. I may have hated myself at various points of my life and found myself unworthy of love but you...? You ran the world once."

She laughs. "Really?"

He joins in. "Yeah. God, with your ever-changing dress sense and flower headpieces. You'd sing and dance and even before we were together, I saw something special. I didn't love you back then, we were only friends but I knew you'd go far. That someone worthy of your love would be in your life. The people who know you, know how caring and understanding you are. How sweet and clever..."

"That's not me anymore," Kenna tells him sadly, tears slipping down her cheeks. "She's gone. Broken. Killed."

Bash swallows hard and shrugs. "I don't know," he mumbles. "I think she's in there."

"She really isn't."

"How do you know?" He asks.

Kenna blinks more tears down her cheeks. "Because she died the moment I let my love for you go."

His face falls. "When?"

"The day after we made Charlie," she admits. "Small price to pay. Or a big one, if you look at it. Oh well. I'm sorry."

Bash shrugs. "I can't really be upset after all that you've been through. I should be the sorry one."

"I really thought we had a future again. But I can't," she tells him gently. "Not after... Perhaps, even ever. I have to focus on myself. And Charlie. He's important and I want you to be in his life. Don't shut him out because of me-"

"I'll _never_ shut my child out," he assures her. "Don't worry."

She smiles in relief. "You're a good guy, Bash. Any woman will be lucky to have you."

"Until you get back on your feet," he starts, getting up and helping her up too. "You and Charlie can stay. I can bond with him, let him get to know me, his papa."

"Thank you," she replies, taking his hand gratefully. "For everything. I don't deserve it, much less from you but... Thank you so much."

Bash nods. "I need to sort some things out and help you get that phone back. Are you okay on your own for a bit?"

Kenna gives him a small smile. "I'm a big girl."

"I'll be quick," he promises her, coming forward to kiss her but he stops himself. "Merde. Sorry."

Kenna eyes his lips and then his eyes that are not on her but looking at the ground in shame. She presses a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, brushing her thumb over his cheek a little before resting her forehead on his and sighing.

"You're a good man," she whispers.

Then she lets go and he leaves. As he reaches the door of his car, he throws up and breathes heavily. He closes his eyes hard, wishing he could stop being so... _him_. She broke his heart, killed his dreams of being a proper family with her and their son and he... he lets her stay?

Getting up, he gets into his car, starts it and drives, pushing all thoughts about the almost kiss away.

...

"Oh, no, no, no," Mary says, tutting as she fills up Kenna's shot glass. "One more!"

Kenna gasps, bursting into giggles. "Mary, you're getting me drunk!"

"And so?" Greer asks her. "Not drunk enough, in my opinion."

"Well, it's not needed," Kenna teases her.

Lola laughs before she sobers up. "Oh, has it been a year already?"

Kenna's face falls. "Yep."

Then hands are consoling her and she waves them off, her hands rising up in defence.

"I'm fine," she tells them. "I am, truly."

She and Bash have something more in common. Both their ex-partners committed suicide.

Antoine killed himself in prison by strangulation the day she left the hospital. Apparently, he wrote a letter to her but to this day, she never opened it, leaving it buried under a whole bunch of other shit she wants to forget.

"I'm fine," she repeats, her voice wavering now as tears brim in her eyes. "I'm fine-"

"Oh, Kenna..." Mary coos, hugging her tightly as Greer and Lola join in. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have brought it up-"

"He wrote me a letter," Kenna whispers. "Before he..."

Greer looks around. "Where is it?"

"Bash's office," Kenna says, wiping her nose with a tissue Lola gave her. "I told him to keep all the shit that reminded me of Antoine locked up. Including my old phone... Should I read it?"

"Kenna, you owe that son of a bitch, nothing," Greer states. "His last words can remain unspoken, unread, unknown. He doesn't deserve that."

Kenna flinches. "But I need to know _why_. Now is as good as any time to find out."

Lola sighs, sharing a wary glance with the other women. "If you're sure..."

"I am," Kenna says. "I'm ready."

She retrieves the letter and invites the women to the master bedroom where they settle themselves on the spacious double king size bed. It's over-excessive but as Kenna had realised she never stopped loving Bash, after all, she was still hesitant to share a bed with him but craved his presence of protection and safety. They seldom spoke through the night until they fell asleep, separate ends of the bed.

Slowly, but surely, the space between them had shrunk and sometimes, they had their son sleep between them, both of their hands joined over him. Their little joy and bundle of life that no one could take from them.

"Okay," she breathes out. "Here goes nothing."

_'Kenna, if you're reading this, I'm gone. It will be easier this way, for you, for me, for everyone. I never meant to hurt you like that, seeing you slowly dying, your son crying for your comfort, it made me realise that I never stopped being the monster you feared me to be during our relationship. I am a broken man, I always have been but that is no excuse. No amount of help would change me, not even the dream of being reunited with my son and having a child, a family with you. Bash may not have been able to give you the world, but he gave you safety - something I could never give you. I'm sorry. I know it's worthless to you, my apology but I do__n't want to go to hell without apologising to you. I deserve it. I even deserve my grave being spat on and my family cursing me. I have never pleased them, I was never good in their eyes and I shouldn't use that as an excuse but it is the truth. I hate people first before they hate me. I wish you all the best and be happy, Kenna. Charles seems like he'll be a great kid too. He is his mother's son after all. Bonne chance. Antoine.'_

Kenna folds the letter back up and turns to her friends. "How do I react to _that_?"

"Forget about it," Mary whispers. "It's over, he's gone. You're safe, happy and let's get back to this bachelorette party!"

"Yeah, that letter is the past," Lola starts as they get off the bed and head back downstairs for drinks. "We're in the future now, baby!"

They giggle and the front door opens, making them all freeze, the bottle of pink champagne in Kenna's hands. They wait for the footsteps to get closer before Bash walks in, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"What is this?" He asks.

Kenna smirks, showing him her engagement ring. "What do you think?"

"I leave for one weekend for a business trip and my wife's become an alcoholic," he says lightly, gesturing to the multiple of opened bottles on the table.

Greer laughs loudly. "That's just yesterday's. We've _barely_ started on today!"

"It's," Bash begins, checking his watch. "Eleven at night? Where's my son?"

"Fast asleep," Kenna says, coming over to kiss him. "So mummy can play."

He chuckles, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll wait and see your hangover tomorrow morning for you to swear off nights like this." He looks at the other three. "You might as well stay. Try and not wake the baby up, please."

They laugh, continuing to pour drinks and Kenna quickly leads him upstairs and to their bedroom. The second the door's closed, they're all over each other, her dress loosening as his trousers become undone.

"Kenna!"

"Fuck-"

"Coming!" Kenna sings. "Give me twenty minutes."

Mary giggles. "You guys are so fucking-"

"Madame Valois, do you mind?" Bash calls out.

"Alright, I'm gone. Just make it quick!" Mary replies, laughing before she heads back down.

"Where were we?" Kenna asks, beaming when he attacks her neck with kisses before she stops and gasps. "Did you call me your wife?"

He pulls back to look at her. "Y-Yeah?"

"We're not married again yet," she whispers softly.

"And so?" He asks. "Whenever I meet someone interested in my family life, I say I have a wife and a son."

Kenna's eyes water and she smiles happily. "Okay, I _do_ the same too. Thank you for being patient."

"You're my world, Kenna. You always have been," he says, running his hand through her hair. "Marry me."

"I already am," she whispers, showing him the ring. More expensive than the first one he gave her, he's saving his grandmother's ring for their wedding day.

"No, I mean," he takes a sharp intake of breath. "Tomorrow. Like we did the first time."

Kenna gasps. "You mean _elope_?"

"We'll bring Charlie and we can do it our way and not how our mothers are taking over-"

"Yeah," she whispers, grinning. "I want that."

He smiles. "Great. Now, I want my way with you."

She growls a little, making him laugh. "You can have me."

She dances out of his grip and strips completely, getting onto the bed. She watches as he takes his own clothes off, tilting her head to the side in arousal.

"Like what you see?" He asks, coming to hover above her.

"Maybe," she replies coyly.

He chuckles, kissing her nose and then her lips before he trails to her jawline, neck and collarbone. He keeps going down and he stops at the scar on her hip.

"It's healed up nicely," he says quietly.

"You saw it last week," Kenna mumbles.

Bash nods. "But today..."

"The anniversary," she finishes. "I know." She looks down at him where he's staring up at her with those beautiful, green eyes. "I'm fine. I've let go of the past, I just want a future."

Bash comes back up to kiss her hard, deeply and she moans into his mouth. He pulls away and says, "When we are married, again, you'll never have to fear _anything_."

"I know," she whispers. "I trust you."

He smiles and kisses her. "Do you think they'll mind if you don't return downstairs?"

"Hopefully, they'll be too drunk to notice that they're at a hen do without a bride," she says, making them laugh."

He smirks. "Good. Because you, my beloved queen, need to be worshipped."

"Oh?" Kenna asks coyly. "Just... _how_ exactly?"

Bash's lips trail down and down and down... "I'll show you how."

She closes her eyes, biting her lip happily as he laughs against her skin when she pinches him for being to slow. Giggles leave her lips and she realises that it's always been Bash for her. The better lover, the more understand and caring one, the frugal one, the happy one, the one who had a shitty childhood as well but didn't punish those around him for that fact.

"You mean everything to me," she says, a sob leaving her lips.

He's up in a flash, looking down at her in concern. "Kenna?"

"Nothing," she says, deciding not to tell him about the letter. "I just don't deserve you."

"I'm yours regardless."

The women downstairs do forget that the bride hasn't returned to join them as they party the night away, and the bride is worshipped and treated like royalty a floor above them.


End file.
